A Blinding Hope
by bricann
Summary: A hope will come and end the war. That was the legend the first elder of New Domino said. And now it's three hundred years since the world split into islands after a large explosion. And just as the explosion came, the once slumbering dragons were awoken to create a long lasting war. But one man will meet a legendary dragon and may be the hope that New Domino had once given up on.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

 **Also, fair warning, a lot of the characters might/will be extremely OOC because I was trying to go by the How to Train Your Dragon movie but also have the characters in it. So I'm so sorry if all of them are seriously OOC, I didn't mean for it to happen, it kind of just did. Anyway, I hope you can look passed that and enjoy the story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Prologue

There is no light without darkness. There is no darkness without light. That is the one thing everyone in the village of New Domino knows. They had ever since the explosion that split the world's lands into separate islands and unleashed the worldwide war between humans and the once slumbering dragons.

Yet, one of the first elders of New Domino spoke of a hope that would come in time. A hope that would end the war.

But time went on slowly. As the months turned to years and the years turned to centuries, people began to lose their hope in the foretold peace bringer.

Now, three hundred years after the elder's words, one boy was born who still believe peace was possible. By the time the boy was five, he wanted peace. But with the war so ingrained and the fire burning so large, the people of the world had started to change to killing the dragons.

At a young age, the boy was revealed to be smart and reliable. So it came as no surprise to the boy that when he began to try to convince people to try to end the war themselves, they were confused and pushed him away into isolation.

But when he turned six, his parents were killed by a Monstrous Nightmare in front of his eyes. The villagers thought that would make the boy turn to their ways of killing. But it didn't. It only made the boy want to end the violence that much more.

The boy was quickly taken in by an orphan caretaker named Martha who already had many orphans in her care. But the boy never told anyone in New Domino his gift. Not Martha or any of the orphans. Or even his parents who had died just after discovering his ability.

It was this gift that made the boy strive for peace. And as the boy learned more about the elder's words, he began to believe there was truly one who was to bring peace between humans and dragons.

And the thing he hoped most: That they would come and end the killing and senseless violence before the world was obliterated by war.


	2. A Dragon to Trust

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 1: A Dragon to Trust

The boy, named Yusei, was eighteen. His father was the leader of New Domino. So when he turned twenty, he would have to take place as leader. But Yusei didn't want that, none of the villagers did. They knew he was a skilled, smart, natural leader. But they didn't want someone who wanted to befriend dragons and coexist with them as their leader.

At the moment, Yusei was walking through the forest on the island. As all villagers were required to hold with them, he had a knife attached to his belt.

The daylight was bright and the thick, vibrant green leaves filtered the sunlight to the ground, creating an intricate pattern that moved in all directions as the wind blew through the trees.

"Why did I have to be his son of all people?" Yusei muttered. "If only that person the elder spoke about would show up. Then maybe peace will finally be found."

He entered a cove area with tall walls on all sides. Moss grew around the area, on the rocks and small areas on a few scattered trees below. On the right side was a medium-sized pond with a thin waterfall leading the water into it. Yusei came here often to think.

But something was different this time as he looked from the top edges. Over behind a rock, just out of his full view, seemed to be a large, but thin, scale covered body. Its color was a crystal white that almost glowed in the sun.

Yusei slowly walked down into the cove, not a sound was made as he did so. He slowly stepped around the moss covered rock, only to step back a couple feet seeing what it was. It was a dragon. And a rare, deadly dragon at that.

"A… Blinder…" Yusei whispered in shock.

Blinders were deadly. Only a few ever got a glimpse of them during raids and lived. But out of all of the time on New Domino, the first sighting of a Blinder was eighteen years ago. It was called the Blinder because when it shot an attack, the buildup was too bright and would make you blind if you stared at it. However, even with the deadly attack, it was also said to be the most docile and only killed if it felt too threatened. But _no one_ had ever gotten as close to a Blinder as Yusei was.

The eighteen year old slowly walked a bit closer and looked it over.

"Why haven't you left?" Yusei wondered. It was then he saw its right wing, which was closest to him, was bleeding. "You're hurt." He noticed a large, slightly thick branch jammed into the joint where the bleed was the worst.

He took another step forward, wanting to help. But Yusei stopped as its eyes flashed open to reveal deep golden eyes. It growled at him defensively.

" _Stay back!"_ yelled a female voice in his mind.

"Listen to me, please. I can hear your thoughts if you want to talk. But I just want to help you," Yusei told her kindly.

" _Nonsense! You have a strong light inside you so I can understand the mind. But you just wish to kill me like all of your kind!"_ she half denied.

"If I was going to kill you, I would've done it by now. Besides, I hate this war as it is," Yusei informed the dragon.

" _Do you expect me to believe that?"_ she asked defensively.

"After all my people have done to you, I don't expect you to believe me immediately," he replied. He slowly kneeled down so they looked eye to eye. "But I do hope at some point you see how honest I am about this war."

The Blinder slowly stopped growling. _"The soul of a dragon. The heart of a human,"_ she stated confusing Yusei. _"I have never encountered a being with such inside them."_ She winced a bit as she shifted her wing a bit.

"Let me help you," Yusei urged. "It'll only get worse if you leave it."

" _Fine. But play any tricks and I eat you,"_ the dragon warned. Yusei gave an accepting nod, slightly shocking the Blinder with his fearlessness.

Yusei cautiously stepped closer, kneeling next to her side, and looked at the injury better. The stick was lodged into the flesh relatively deep.

"Do you want me to pull this stick out slowly with a little less pain or fast with a quick, sharp jolt of pain?" he asked.

" _Make it quick,"_ she answered.

He gave a small nod and lightly grabbed the stick's end. He yanked it out hard and fast. The Blinder whimpered and winced.

"It's out," Yusei told her, throwing the bloody stick away from them. "But I need something to cover and keep the injury clean so it doesn't get infected."

The dragon looked at him for a moment, like she was contemplating something. _"Do you have a name?"_ the dragon suddenly asked.

"Yusei Fudo," he answered. "What about you?"

" _Star,"_ she answered. _"Would your parents approve of you doing this?"_

"Probably not. But it doesn't matter what my parents would think, they died when I was six," he explained. Star went wide eyed slightly as she heard him answer. Yusei grabbed a couple medical herbs by the rock.

" _How did they die?"_ she asked.

"A Monstrous Nightmare killed them in front of my eyes," Yusei explained bluntly.

" _And yet you do not turn to revenge?"_ Star asked shocked. _"You don't try to kill dragons?"_

Yusei shook his head. "Revenge won't get me anywhere," he told her. He used a couple stones to grind the herbs together into a salve. "This might sting a bit, but it works as a disinfectant. I'll have to check on it and put some more on tomorrow as well to make sure it doesn't get any worse." He slowly rubbed the salve on the injury and she tensed before relaxing a bit. "Are you alright with me coming back tomorrow?"

" _As long as it is you alone, I suppose I should be fine,"_ she answered. _"Not like I could go anywhere else."_ Yusei gave a small nod. _"And, Yusei—was it?—I also lost my parents to our seen enemies."_

"Seen?" Yusei repeated.

" _This war of senseless violence would have long been avoided if it wasn't for her,"_ Star replied.

"For who?" Yusei asked. "If you don't want this war, why attack?"

" _The queen is the cause of all this hate. We go to the villages for our survival. If we don't bring food back for the queen, she'll punish us with death. We are by her command and we all live in fear of the queen,"_ she explained. _"And it is that fear which makes us attack your homes and continue to build the fire of hatred between dragons and humans."_

"I knew dragons were intelligent creatures, but I didn't think you could actually have so much fear in you," Yusei responded.

" _Every being has fear, Yusei. No matter if they are human or dragon,"_ she told him. _"That is something we all learn through time."_

"How old are you anyway? The first sighting we ever saw of the Blinders is eighteen years ago," Yusei asked.

" _My mother was the last female Blinder. I hatched eighteen years ago,"_ Star explained. _"And after I die, I may be the last Blinder you see."_

"Are you saying you're the last of your kind?" Yusei asked shocked, alert, and slightly sad for her situation.

" _In all my eighteen years of life, I've never met another Blinder besides my mother who died when I was still a hatchling,"_ Star replied. _"So as far as I am aware, I am. Are you going to kill me now to finish off my species? Get rid of Blinders which have haunted your people for so long?"_

"No," Yusei answered shocking the dragon. "You may have killed before, but I have always known it's only been out of defense. And I don't want to be responsible for the extinction of a species. Besides, if you truly grow to trust me, and I'm not going to try to make you, maybe we could find a way to end the war together."

" _A human team up with a dragon? That's a dangerous combo for both sides,"_ Star responded. _"One wrong move on either side and we could very well end up dead. Either from your people or from the queen. But we'll first have to see whether you can earn my trust."_

Yusei looked back at the injury. He put a bit more salve on it before grabbing a few large leaves from a tree and using them as a bandage for the time being.

"Until I can get better medical items, I can't do much more. But I'll bring some stuff tomorrow," Yusei told the Blinder.

" _How do you know your human supplies will work on dragons?"_ she asked.

"I don't for a positive fact. But we also use it on our livestock if they get hurt. So it should work on dragons too," Yusei explained. "After all, we all have similar bodies in a way. A heart, lungs, blood. We can all get infections and we can all get hurt."

" _You are very wise for one so young,"_ Star commented.

"Thanks but I'm actually you're age, Star," he corrected. "I was born the same year you were."

" _I see,"_ she responded.

Yusei looked at the sun. "I should better start heading back to the village. If I stay out too late, everyone will get worried," he told her.

" _Are you popular among the humans?"_ Star asked.

"Not by a long shot. I'm actually looked down upon more than anything for wanting to end the war," Yusei explained. "My father was just the leader of the village. And as his only son, I have to take lead when I turn twenty."

" _You don't want that, do you?"_ she asked, sympathy in her voice.

Yusei looked down and shook his head. "The village doesn't want it either. After all, I'm the only one in the village who wants the violence to stop. But I'm also the only one who can lead. And they don't want a leader who wants to end a three century old war," he explained.

" _There are many who become lost in their ways. Not wanting to change. No matter if it is for better or worse,"_ Star responded. _"Perhaps one day, peace may show its face once again."_

Yusei nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow to help you some more, alright?" he told her.

" _Alright. Until tomorrow,"_ she agreed and he walked off. _'Perhaps he is trustworthy. He has yet to lie to me. We'll see,'_ she thought before laying her head down to sleep again.


	3. First Day of Training

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 2: First Day of Training

Yusei stepped into his house that he inherited from his parents. As he closed the door, he heard a footstep tap on the ground behind him. He flipped around to see a person. He was his age and another orphan.

"What're you doing here, Jack?" Yusei asked the blonde haired man who was next to the door.

"Where have you been all day?" he replied, not answering the question.

"Out," Yusei answered vaguely. "Why would you even care?"

"Martha wanted me to pass a message to you this morning, but I couldn't find you anywhere," Jack explained. "Now, what were you doing that was taking you so long?"

"None of your business, Jack. What's the message?" Yusei replied sternly. Jack frowned. He handed over a note and walked out of the house.

Yusei opened the note and read it over. He sighed. _'Of course you would do this, Martha. At least with you and most of the villagers going to look for the nest, I can help Star easier,'_ he thought. He turned to the clock. _'I need to get some rest. According to Martha, I'm starting Dragon Training tomorrow. I'll definitely need my sleep for that.'_ He put the note in his desk drawer and got into his nightly wear before climbing into bed and falling into a nervous slumber.

. . .

Yusei silently walked in behind the five other trainees with a knife on his belt as he was supposed to by the ancient laws of New Domino.

The other trainees were around his age or eleven years old. There was Crow who was an orphan and also eighteen who had a sword, Akiza who was sixteen and had a razor sharp whip, and Jack who was eighteen with an axe. Then there were the two youngest, Leo and Luna. They were two eleven year old twins who each had one short spear.

' _This is going to be great,'_ Yusei thought sarcastically.

"I wonder what it'll be like to kill a dragon," Crow stated.

"Probably not as fun as you would think," Yusei spoke up making them look at him.

"Great, the weakling gets to the join us," Jack grumbled. Yusei just glared.

They were all taken away from the forming argument as their teacher, Trudge, called for them to line up and begin their day of training.

"Now, remember, the recruit who does best will get the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village!" Trudge stated.

' _What a comforting thought,'_ Yusei thought sarcastically.

"Now first off, I should tell you about the dragons you will learn to fight," Trudge called. "The Deadly Nadder!" He passed by a gate to the cage and the door banged against the weight the dragon was probably throwing against it. He walked passed another listing, "The Hideous Zippleback." They heard roars from within. "The Monstrous Nightmare." A growl was heard from within and Yusei could hear angered and crazed thoughts coming from within.

' _He's been kept locked up for too long,'_ Yusei thought.

Trudge passed by another cage and a small, high pitched growl echoed from within as he continued to list off, "The Terrible Terror." He stopped at the last one and reached for the lever. "And the Gronkle."

He went to open the cage when Crow called, making Trudge pause, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aren't you going to teach us first?!"

"I believe in learning on the job," Trudge simply replied and slammed down the lever letting the dragon burst out of its cage. It was a bulky dragon with a large jaw, somewhat small eyes for its head and a short body and tail. Its tail had dull but large spikes on it. "This lesson is all about survival. You get blasted, you're dead. What's the first thing you need?"

"Plus five speed?" Leo guessed.

"A shield!" Jack and Yusei exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other before they all darted for a shield.

"Right! Shield! Go!" Trudge ordered and they all raced to grab one. "You're shield is your most important weapon. If you had to choose between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"

Jack and Crow grabbed the same shield and began to argue. "Get your hands off my shield!" Jack ordered.

"There's a million shields. Take that one over there," Crow retorted.

"This is mine!" Jack retorted and began to yank at it.

Suddenly, the dragon shot a lava blast at it and shattered the shield and spun them around before they fell to the ground. "Jack, Crow, out," Trudge stated.

"What?" the two responded in a daze.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it and throw off a dragon's aim," Trudge instructed.

The remaining recruits started hitting the shields and the Gronkle shook its head in confusion.

"Each dragon has a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" Trudge asked.

"Five?" Crow guessed.

"Six," Akiza answered.

"Six, correct! That's one for each of you," Trudge responded.

The dragon shot an attack at Akiza who dodged the assault, barely missing being knocked out. They stopped hitting their shields and ran in a zigzag pattern to avoid the Gronkle. Eventually, the dragon hit Crow's shield knocking him out. Yusei continued to avoid a couple more shots until it was down to the last shot.

Suddenly, the Gronkle went straight at Yusei who backed away slowly from it but didn't move very much.

"Yusei!" Trudge called but the Gronkle landed and stopped walking right in front of Yusei. What shocked everyone was that it was calm and didn't attack.

What the others didn't know is that Yusei was talking to the Gronkle, which was female, through her mind, _"That's it. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."_

" _You are very different from the others. You even have a Blinder's scent on you,"_ the Gronkle responded.

" _I was helping a hurt Blinder last night,"_ Yusei told her, keeping their eyes locked.

She went wide eyed. _"A human helping a dragon? How could you be so comfortable around a dragon such as the Blinder?"_ she asked.

" _Because I know dragons are not what we make them out to be,"_ Yusei responded.

Suddenly Trudge came and yanked the dragon away by the mouth. "That's it. Get back to bed, you overgrown sausage," he ordered the dragon and flung it into his cage before locking it again. "I don't know what that was about. But remember, a dragon will always," He looked at Yusei, " _always_ , go for the kill."

"That's not true," Yusei retorted, throwing his shield off and walking out of the arena and away from the still stunned group.


	4. A Hope

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 3: A Hope

Yusei immediately walked from the arena to Martha's house where she had all the medical supplies that she made for Doctor Schmitt. He quickly grabbed a roll of bandages and a medium sized tube of disinfectant. He would keep the leftover disinfectant hidden at his house so he didn't have to worry about taking more later.

As soon as he had it, he snuck out of the village and back to the cove. He walked in and Star's head snapped up in alert. She growled for a moment before Yusei came into view and she calmed down.

" _You're alone, right?"_ she asked.

Yusei nodded. "And I've got what I need too," he replied. "Can I check on it?"

Star nodded slowly. _"It doesn't hurt too much anymore. What were those two plants you used as the last disinfectant?"_ she asked.

"Lavender and peppermint," he answered. "Lavender is a good disinfectant and pain reliever and peppermint also helps with the pain."

" _And what's in your human medicine?"_ Star asked.

"We make our medical disinfectants from the plants here. Martha, my foster mother and one who makes medical remedies, makes them from plants she grows. Most of her disinfectants are made from the same plants I used yesterday," Yusei explained. He kneeled next to Star's side and she extended her wing a bit so he could look at it. Yusei took off the leaf and saw it was still a bit open but didn't appear infected. "Good, it's not infected. But it's still a bit open." He looked at her, prodding her for permission to continue and she nodded.

Yusei took a bit of the disinfectant and gently rubbed it on the wound. He fingers were slightly covered in some leftover blood and sealant but Yusei didn't mind it. After it was completely covered with the disinfectant, which needed a bit more than he was expecting, he took the bandage and wrapped it around the joint carefully. Once he was done wrapping it, he tore off the end and took the leftover end, tying it to the other end he left out.

" _How long do you expect it to be before I can fly again?"_ Star asked.

"As long as everything goes okay, another week at maximum," Yusei answered. "Sorry it'll take so long but I want to be sure you'll be okay to fly and get out of here. I don't want you trapped like the other dragons."

" _Other dragons?"_ she questioned.

Yusei sighed. "Last night I was sent a letter by Martha telling me I would go into Dragon Training to learn how to kill dragons while she and most of the village left to find the nest. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to disobey my caretaker. So I went and found out that they have a Gronkle, a Deadly Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Terrible Terror, and a Hideous Zippleback locked in cages. I had to face a Gronkle while learning a survival lesson. By the end, the Gronkle was calming down while I was talking to it mentally," Yusei explained. "The others were shocked but our teacher still warned us dragons always go for the kill. But I know that isn't true. Especially when you can easily kill me. Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

" _You have the heart of a human and the soul of a dragon, Yusei,"_ Star replied. _"I remember my mother telling me of a hope that would bring peace to this war and end it."_

"Three hundred years ago, an elder told us the same thing," Yusei commented.

" _Really?"_ she asked and Yusei nodded. She looked at him slowly, as if studying Yusei more. She slowly continued, _"My mother had always said she believed the hope would be someone different. She wished for the peace just as much as you and I do. She never got the chance to say who she thought the bringer would be. Not before she died."_

"Star, how did your mother die?" Yusei asked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

The Blinder paused for a moment before telling her tale, staring right at Yusei, _"When I had just hatched, I was quite small. In fact, I'm still small for a Blinder. Many dragons wanted to kill me, seeing me as a weakling. My father defended me and convinced the dragons and the queen to let me live to my full potential, see what I will become. But it wasn't long before a Monstrous Nightmare attacked me and my father got into a fight to protect me. I was six years old and just had begun hunting for food at the queen's orders. But I was still small."_ Yusei went wide eyed. _"I remember watching the same Monstrous Nightmare kill two humans with a boy watching behind the pillar. Have you ever wondered why that Monstrous Nightmare left you alone when it could've killed you with ease at that moment?"_ Yusei nodded. _"Like my mother, I wanted the peace at an early age. Like you. What do you remember of that moment right after your parents were killed?"_

"Nothing much. I've never been able to remember it other than Martha grabbing me and running away with me crying over my dead parents," Yusei answered.

" _Well, what you should know is that I had stepped between you and the Monstrous Nightmare and drove him off. I didn't want any more bloodshed. Especially from a child as young as you were,"_ Star stated looking away. _"When we returned, the Monstrous Nightmare began to attack me, calling me weak. My father defended me and began to fight the Nightmare. It was that night that I lost my father. My mother was heartbroken and took it upon herself to protect me. A few raids after my father's death, Mother and I were flying side by side when my mother was shot down. She tried to fight back and I was about to go to her when she told me to stay back. It took everything I had not to get to her. It was in that moment that my mother's head was cut off by a man's sword."_ Yusei instinctively touched her side making her look at him. _"In my rage, I killed the man and his approaching friends to avenge my mother. When the Monstrous Nightmare saw this, he grew to respect me more. But what he didn't realize is that I had hated him for killing my father. So when we returned to the nest and he asked for a challenge to see whether I was still truly weak, I accepted with ease. It wasn't that long of a battle. I made him go blind and due to him being blind, the queen ate him since he would never be able to get her food again. That kill was the last on my list and the last living being I ever wanted to kill."_

"So for the past twelve years, you've truly only killed for defense? Are all the dragons like that?" Yusei asked.

" _No,"_ Era answered immediately. _"The nest is a dangerous place with three different areas. The lower caverns are for the dragons that live to kill. They will kill anything and everything if they are ordered to. The center caverns are for those who are ones who want both peace and death. And then the high caverns are for those who only kill for defensive purposes. Dragon on the higher caverns are looked down upon and seen as weak."_

"Where are you?" Yusei asked.

" _Though some dragons believe I deserve to be in the higher caverns, with my strength and skill the queen placed me in the center. Though I strive more for peace,"_ she explained. She turned her head down. _"For years I have been looking and secretly hoping for the peace bringer to show up. I want this war to end."_

"I've always hoped the peace bringer would come and end this war too. You probably already understand that. There is too much death on both sides to determine who is winning the war," Yusei responded. "After all, there is no winner coming out from a war."

Star seemed to look at him slowly, staying silent. _"Perhaps…"_ she began but stopped.

"'Perhaps' what?" Yusei prodded.

" _It's nothing. Probably just a false hope,"_ she replied. Yusei sighed but gave in, nonetheless. He knew he shouldn't push anything with the Blinder yet.

Yusei looked at the sky. "I should get going. We're eating dinner in about a half hour. I need to get back sooner so I can hide the stuff and make sure no one notices I'm gone. Last time I was gone and Jack, a recruit and another orphan, came to my place to find me but couldn't," Yusei responded. "I'll come back tomorrow, though."

" _Alright. I will see you tomorrow,"_ Star agreed. He began to walk off. _"And Yusei,"_ He looked at her, _"be careful with those dragons."_

"I will, Star," Yusei assured. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. And I'll bring some fish too." The dragon nodded before Yusei ran off.


	5. Book of Dragons

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 4: Book of Dragons

When Yusei finally returned to the village, it was pouring down rain. He was soaked head to toe but he was mainly worried about Star. He soon entered the Mess Hall where villagers and recruits would use their time to practice their skills and battle each other for fun.

Yusei pushed open one of the huge double-doors and walked in. _'Why am I so worried about Star?'_ he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts as he neared his fellow recruits and an instructing Trudge.

"Alright. Where did Akiza go wrong?" Trudge asked.

"I got distracted. I didn't focus on the task at hand for a brief moment," she replied.

"Yeah, we noticed," Jack stated. She glared at him and everyone stopped as Yusei walked back.

"Right. Now where did Yusei go wrong?" Trudge went on.

"He showed up?" Jack guessed.

"Didn't get killed," Crow stated.

"He's never where he should be," Akiza cut in. The twins nodded in agreement.

Yusei grabbed a small plate left for him along with a cup. Jack tried to trip him once but Yusei moved around it with ease and ignored Jack. He ignored all the other attempts from the others who were trying to push him away. He just silently took a seat at a separate table.

"Thank you, Akiza," Trudge told her. "Though, Yusei _did_ do well for the most part." He gave a quick smack to the back of Jack and Crow's heads. "Now you need to learn to live and breathe this stuff." He tossed a book on the table. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." A clap of thunder struck the air along with a flash of lightning from outside. Trudge frowned. "No attacks tonight. Study up," he told them before walking away.

"Wait, we _read_?" Leo questioned.

"While we're still alive?" Crow added.

"I've read it at least seven times so I know what to do," Akiza came in. "There's this one dragon that sprays boiling water at you. And then there's another one…"

"Yeah, sounds great," Jack interrupted. "There was a chance I was going to read that. But now…"

"Okay, you guys read. I'll go beat stuff," Crow stated standing up and walking off. They all got up and left, leaving Yusei alone.

After Yusei was done eating, he grabbed a candle and sat down with the book. He slowly read it: " _ **Dragon classification: Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class.**_ " He flipped open the book to the beginning. " _ **Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the dragon produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can cut through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.**_ " Thunder clapped again, slightly startling Yusei, but he didn't show it as to be sure that no one could see it if they were watching. " _ **Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronkle, Zippleback, the Skrill, Bonenapper, Whispering Death… Burns its victims, buries its victims, turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight, kill on sight.**_ " He flipped through the pages until he reached a blank page. "Blinder…" he muttered aloud. "Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon for it will blind you and kill you. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." Yusei began to think about what Star had told him about her mother. _'The Blinder doesn't kill unless needed. Or else Star would've blinded and killed me when she had the chance. And if her mother and father protected her until the death, how protective are Blinders really?'_ Yusei thought.

He slowly put the book away and left the Mess Hall and to his house. When he entered, Jack's voice asked, "What exactly are you hiding, Yusei?"

Yusei turned to him. "Don't you ever wait for someone to get home before entering their house?" he replied, not answering the question.

"I deserve the right to lead this village. I am a true king," Jack responded. Yusei rolled his eyes in boredom with Jack's same old routine. "Now tell me what you're hiding."

"I don't have to tell you anything, Jack. You're not my superior in any way," Yusei defied. "And none of the recruits, including you, have any reason to try to get something out of me and it won't happen." The other recruit grabbed Yusei by his collar and yanked him up to eye level.

Jack growled in frustration. "As a to-be leader, you should be as open with your entire village as possible," he stated.

"You know very well that that's not true," Yusei retorted staying calm. "Now let go of me and get out of here." Jack growled in anger but let go and began to leave. Yusei called something making the other pause, "And don't ever come in here while I'm not again."

Jack scoffed. "See ya, Yusei," he called and shut the door behind him.

Yusei locked the door this time and sat at his desk. But his mind began to travel back to what the Dragon Manual said, compared to what he came to know from Star and the way a Gronkle acted.

' _I'm missing something. Something that'll tell me how to try to make peace between dragons and humans,'_ Yusei thought. _'But what is it?'_

He went to check his small library for any clues when he noticed the time. "I need to get some rest for another day of training," Yusei muttered before heading up to his room and falling asleep.


	6. The Deadly Nadder

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 5: The Deadly Nadder

Yusei was at the arena first. The main reason being that the cliff next to the arena had a great view of the sunrise. He sat down on the cliff's edge and waited for the others. He soon heard a heavy foot slide to a stop next to him, but Yusei didn't bother to check who it was.

"Didn't expect to see you of all people here so early?" Trudge's voice stated.

"I just came to watch the sunrise," Yusei replied not turning to the mentor.

"Why are you even in training, Yusei?" Trudge asked. "You obviously don't want to be here."

"Martha forced me into it," he answered.

Trudge scoffed. "Why don't you want to fight dragons?" he asked.

"It only increases the flames in this senseless war," Yusei replied.

"Senseless?!" came Akiza's voice as she and the others ran up. "We fight and kill dragons because they kill us."

"Who said they truly want to hurt us?" Yusei responded calmly. They all paused for a moment.

"How would you know what they want? They probably just think like any other barbaric beast," Crow asked.

Yusei shook his head, still not taking his eyes off the sun. "Dragons are as just as intelligent as each of us. They are living, conscious beings who are only taking our food to survive their own possible death," he explained. "According to a friend, they're forced to attack us and take our food. They don't want to fight this war and increase the senseless violence that is only growing as the war moves on."

"And who's this 'friend'?" Jack asked.

"None of your business," Yusei retorted sternly. "All you should know is that dragons are intelligent creatures that want this war to end just as much as humans truly do."

"How do you know that we want this war to end? We could want life to continue as it is," Luna asked.

"Do you truly feel alright with this war? Watching friends and families die? Taking another life after another life? You truly want a life of death and suffering to continue?" Yusei replied.

"How have you never gone to revenge after that Monstrous Nightmare killed your parents?" Trudge asked.

"Because revenge only feeds to more revenge. And there's no reason to get revenge and push forth a war that doesn't need to live on," Yusei responded. He gave a soft sigh. "Let's just get this training session over with."

Trudge nodded and led them into the arena where it had a wall maze around the inside. Trudge shut the gate behind the recruits and moved to the top. He opened the gate to the Nadder and it hopped out of its cage. Everyone immediately scrambled through the maze.

"Today's lesson is all about attack!" Trudge called. The Nadder jumped onto the top of the walls. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

Yusei heard Jack and Crow argue and gasp in slight fear before fast moving footsteps pierced the air. He silently walked around a corner when Akiza called his name quietly. He looked at her. Right behind her were the twins.

"Get down," she ordered in the tiniest of whispers.

Yusei followed the others as they rolled passed the Nadder. But Leo fell on his back and the dragon heard the noise from their rolls went for Leo. Yusei quickly helped Leo up and brought him back to his sister. Leo looked at him, slightly shocked at his quick assistance despite being made fun of for most of his life.

The Nadder began to chase Yusei, and the man could tell it was more curious rather than attacking. The walls of the maze were knocked down and Yusei looked at the Nadder as it approached him slowly.

"Yusei!" Trudge called again.

"Don't worry about me," Yusei told him. "It won't hurt me."

"Yeah, ri-" Crow responded. But it was then that the Deadly Nadder stopped its advance and sat on its knees in peace. "What the…?"

"Dragons act so different around you, Yusei," Luna commented. "Why?"

"To a friend and to a dragon, as they had said, I have the heart of a human and the soul of a dragon," Yusei responded.

"Whoa, whoa," Crow cut in. "You said, 'they'. As in, both dragon and your friend. How can you know what a dragon thinks of you?" Yusei stayed silent.

Jack rushed to grab Yusei for answers but the Nadder stepped in front of Yusei protectively. Jack stepped back.

"It's… protecting him," Akiza muttered.

"Easy, girl," Yusei whispered and the dragon calmed down. He turned to the stunned group. "Like I told you, dragons are intelligent living creatures with a heart and mind like us." He turned to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage. "And one dragon's been locked up so long, he's beginning to go mad."

"And you know this how?" Trudge asked.

"I can tell," Yusei informed. He looked at the Nadder. _"Can you go back into the cage for now? I promise, I'll free you as soon as I can,"_ he told it mentally. It gave a small nod and squawk before returning to its cage and closing the door.

"How did that dragon know what to do?" Leo asked.

"Or better yet, why did it go back in the cage?" Jack added.

"She went back in because I asked her to," Yusei replied shocking them. "Now that you've seen what dragons really are to some extent, think about if dragons truly are our enemy."

"If dragons aren't the enemy, then who is?" Luna asked.

"The type of people humans are now," Yusei replied before walking out.


	7. The Dragon's Trust

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 6: The Dragon's Trust

Yusei grabbed the medical things from his house and slowly walked back to the cove. He heard a branch snap behind him and flipped back.

"Who's there?" Yusei called. He noticed a white, booted foot pull back from behind the tree. He sighed. "Alright, Jack. You can show yourself now. There's no point hiding." Jack slowly stepped out from behind the tree and leaned against it. "Resorted to stalking me, huh? Didn't seem your style."

"I want to know what you're hiding, Yusei," Jack retorted. "And you're going to tell me right now!" The man grabbed Yusei by his collar. "So spill it!"

Suddenly, a Terrible Terror came and bit Jack's wrist. It was an aqua blue backed and green underbelly scaled dragon with piercing green eyes. Jack immediately let go and threw the tiny dragon off while grabbing his bleeding wrist. He looked as the Terror walked up to Yusei calmly before climbing up his body and onto his shoulder hissing at Jack and stood in a way that seemed it was protecting Yusei.

"What in…?" Jack stopped in shock.

"Met him a couple years ago when he was hurt. His name's Brine. Whenever I'm here and he's not off getting some food for his nest, he's around me all the time," Yusei explained.

"You little traitor!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm not the one who chooses to bond with dragons," Yusei responded calmly. "It's the dragons who choose that."

"But you choose to befriend the dragons!" Jack retorted. "What are you then? Human or dragon?"

"I'm both," Yusei answered bluntly, the answer shocking the other recruit. "I have the soul of a dragon and the heart of a human. I know that dragons and humans can coexist. And if I can befriend a Terrible Terror, you and the others could befriend a dragon too. If you really tried, at least." Yusei looked at his little dragon with a few moments of silence. "Alright, Brine. You can get back to your nest. Thanks for your help."

" _No problem. See ya later, Yusei!"_ he responded before flying off.

Yusei looked at the still stunned human. "I have to be somewhere. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack," he stated and sprinted towards an alternate, more hidden route to the cove that only he knew about.

He turned back and scanned the area to make sure no one had followed him. And there wasn't. So he grabbed a basket of fish he had hidden that morning, but didn't have time to bring to Star, and entered the cove and walked up to Star. She looked at him and he dumped the fish beside her which she began to eat in an instant.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Yusei asked the Blinder.

" _About four days,"_ she answered.

"Can I check your wing while you eat?" he asked.

Star nodded and extended her wing a bit for Yusei. Yusei undid the slightly dirt covered bandages. He looked at the wound and was relieved to see it completely closed and healing fine. He notice a bit of dirt on the rims of the injury and began to lightly rub it off, as to be sure it wouldn't make the healing reverse its progress.

" _Is it doing okay?"_ Star suddenly asked, and it was then that Yusei noticed the food was gone.

"Yeah. It just had a bit of dirt crusted around it and I wanted to get it off to be sure it didn't get infected," Yusei replied as he finished rubbing the dirt off.

" _Yusei, why are you trying to make sure I'm as healthy as possible? Wouldn't you want me to remain a bit weak?"_ she asked.

"As much as I wish I could have you around more, if you don't get out of here, I'm worried you'll get killed by other villagers eventually," he explained. He put a bit more disinfectant on, but didn't bother to put too much more of it on the injury as it didn't need it. He then slowly and carefully wrapped the injury in clean bandages.

" _Do you believe we are friends?"_ Star asked, shocking Yusei with the question.

He thought about it for a moment before answering, "Yes, I do. And it's the reason I want you safe. Why do you ask?"

" _Because I needed to know whether I could truly trust you,"_ she answered. Yusei looked at her and her calm eyes. _"Yusei, I have a heavy favor to ask of you. It is a big responsibility, so I won't give it to you if you don't want it."_

"Why are willing to trust me with such a favor?" he responded.

" _Once I am back to full health, I'm not sure I can trust anyone else with it. And I don't think I would ever be able to leave a friend like you for long. So I'm asking you to do this favor for me. As you are truly the only one I can trust,"_ she explained.

"What's the favor?" Yusei responded, determination to keep the promise in his voice.

Star slowly lifted her wing, which she had never lifted from over her entire side, off the ground to reveal something hidden beneath her wing. Yusei went wide eyed as he saw it. It was a white dragon egg.

It glowed faintly and the shell itself was see through, but not completely translucent, to the point that he could see the shadow of a moving, little dragon inside it. Yusei had to admit that it was an unbelievable sight.

" _I was flying to find a place where it would be safe, away from the queen's control. But, when I accidently flew over the island, one of your people hit me with a flying weapon and I fell here with the branch in my wing,"_ Star explained. Yusei looked at her shocked. _"Yusei, you are my last hope to making sure it hatches safe and well. The queen already knows I haven't returned to the nest. If I don't return soon, she will destroy anything and everything until she finds me. I need you to take care of the egg and raise it."_

Yusei slowly picked the egg up. It was somewhat heavy with its size and with what it carried in it, but it was still relatively light. "Is it...?" he stopped. Not sure what to think.

" _Yes, Yusei. My own egg... and the last Blinder egg in existence,"_ Star answered.

"I'll keep it safe, Star. I promise," he told her.

" _Thank you, Yusei,"_ she responded. He nodded. They looked at the setting sun. _"You should better head back. So the other villagers don't see you coming into the village with a dragon egg. Be sure to keep it warm and when it begins to hatch, put it in a pool or something filled with water. When a dragon egg hatches, it will shoot lava in many directions. So water will help keep your home from being burned down."_

"Thanks for the tip, Star," Yusei responded.

He turned to leave when Star asked, _"What dragon are you fighting tomorrow?"_

"Zippleback," Yusei answered. "Why?"

" _I feel like you could be the bridge between dragons and humans. You are the one who can bring us together. And if you pass your training, maybe you can prove it,"_ she explained. _"So I'll help you with a tip about dragons each day."_

"What's the first thing I need to know?" he asked.

" _All dragons are afraid of eels. If we eat one, it can make us sick and if we eat too many, we can die. So the very scent of one terrifies us,"_ Star explained. _"Hide an eel in your jacket to keep the dragon away from you and do what you feel is best from there. This way, no dragon is harmed and no human is harmed either."_

"Alright, Star. Thanks. And I'll try my best to end this war," Yusei told her. Star nodded in respect before allowing Yusei to leave.

. . .

As soon as Yusei arrived back at his house, he walked through the back door to avoid anyone watching in the front. He grabbed a set of blankets in a nest formation around the egg by the fireplace in an area that no one could see unless they were inside.

Yusei sighed. _'I'll keep my promise to Star to keep it safe and raise it well,'_ he thought. He was about to go to his room when a familiar Terrible Terror's squawk called from the window.

. . .

"Jack, we shouldn't do this. Maybe you saw something different than what you think you saw," Akiza stated as her, Jack, Crow, and the twins hovered outside Yusei's home.

"Sure, dragons seem to trust him more but actually _befriending_ a dragon is treason. Yusei knows that and we know he would never become a traitor no matter what," Crow added.

"I know what I saw! And if I'm right, you'll see it too soon," Jack retorted but kept it quiet.

They heard Yusei's footsteps enter the house and they turned to look through the window. Yusei was heading towards his room and they heard a quiet Terrible Terror squawk come from a window.

They looked with Yusei to see one that Jack recognized as Brine on the window sill. Yusei's eyes widened in shock and instead of trying to push it away, he talked to it, "Brine, what're you doing here?" Yusei held out his arm shocking the watching recruits and the little dragon flew over and onto his shoulder. Yusei then said, "Calm down, Brine. I know I have a Blinder's scent on me."

"A... Blinder?" Luna repeated quietly, sounding a bit worried.

"Star won't hurt me," Yusei told the Terrible Terror. "We trust each other. Like how you and I do. After all, she trusted me with something too important to put into words." There was a moment of silence before Yusei pointed to something in the room that they couldn't see from outside the window. But they did notice the Terror perk up in what seemed like awe before flying over to what it was.

"What do you think he has?" Leo asked.

"Don't know. I'll check it out tomorrow after training," Crow stated.

" _You_ , Crow?" Akiza questioned.

"I'm the stealthiest one here. I'm the only one who has the best chance of checking it out and getting out the fastest," Crow reasoned.

"Just make sure you don't touch anything. If anything is moved even the slightest bit, Yusei will be able to tell," Jack told him.

"Right," Crow agreed. And that finalized their plan, though three of the five didn't like it.


	8. Two Heads, One Informative Flight

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 7: Two Heads, One Informative Flight

Yusei arrived at the arena. Trudge was waiting there with a suspicious face. And Yusei took notice of the unsure atmosphere around him.

"Alright, Trudge. What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"A little birdie told me you already are befriending dragons," he replied and Yusei tensed. "You do know that's treason, right?"

"Befriending a dragon isn't defined as treason, Trudge. It's just different and hated among the villagers," Yusei replied.

"Well, I'm not going to tell anyone you do, yet. We need a leader like you around," Trudge responded. "But don't push me to actually tell people. Especially our current leader, Roman." Yusei rolled his eyes.

The other recruits walked in. Trudge walked a few steps back as an explosion from the Zippleback cage erupted into smoke and gas as it poured out and surrounded the entire field. Trudge quickly handed everyone a bucket full of water.

"Today, is about teamwork," Trudge stated and quickly assigned the teams: Yusei and Leo, Jack and Crow, and Akiza and Luna. "Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas; the other head, lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

They were all surrounded by the smoke making it impossible to see around them but they could hear the dragon growling around them. Jack and Crow were watching carefully.

"If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm going to…" Jack stopped as they saw a shadow. "There!" The two threw their water on them.

"Hey! It's us!" Luna called as she and Akiza walked up frustrated.

"Sorry, you looked like a dragon," Crow responded with a slight laugh.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon as a fema-…" Jack stated but was interrupted as Akiza punch him in the face hard making him cry out slightly and stumbled back.

Meanwhile, Luna chucked his bucket at Crow which hit the bird named man's head and knocked him onto his back. Suddenly, Crow was yanked back into the fog. A tail swiped underneath the two girls, knocking them to the ground and Crow came running out passed Leo and Yusei.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Crow cried.

"Chances of survival are shrinking down," Leo muttered. One Zippleback head came out of the dissipating fog and got close to Leo. He threw the water on it and it growled, opening its mouth to let gas spill out. "Oops…" The dragon sprayed gas on him making the young boy run as Trudge called his name alert.

The other head came out of the fog, getting ready to spark the gas. "Now, Yusei!" the mentor called. Yusei, though, merely dropped the bucket and the Zippleback got closer. "Yusei!"

But Trudge stopped as they all noticed the Zippleback back away, shaking its head in fear. Yusei moved forward, herding it back into its cage. "That's right, just go into your cage," Yusei ordered. He pulled out the eel, saying, "Now think about what you've done." He tossed the eel inside and closed the cage's door as the dragon pushed itself as far as it could against the wall. He looked back at the stunned group behind him. "I have to go." Yusei walked away with that.

. . .

Yusei returned to Star who was deep in thought. "You doing okay?" he asked, snapping the Blinder out of her thoughts.

" _Hm? Yes, I was just thinking…"_ she stopped and Yusei walked over to her. _"I can use my wings easily now. So, um… ugh! Just hop on my back."_

"Wait, what?" Yusei responded shocked.

" _I want to show you what a dragon sees,"_ she replied.

"A-Alright," Yusei agreed and slowly got on her back.

" _Hold on,"_ she ordered before springing into the air. Yusei gripped on tight at first before looking around in awe.

"Wow…" he muttered. He slowly touched the clouds as he passed them. "This is amazing."

" _I'm glad you like it. It's a thank you for everything you've done for me,"_ Star told him. Yusei patted the side of her neck in appreciation. She grew somewhat serious again. _"Now the next thing you need to know about dragons is that we like a certain type of grass like cats like catnip."_

"Really?" Yusei responded.

" _Yes,"_ she replied. Star slowly landed at an area full of a grass that looked similar to normal, but different as well. Yusei immediately noticed his dragon friend playing around a bit with it and smirked as he grabbed some.

"Thanks," he responded. She snapped out of her playfulness and pushed Yusei onto her back before flying up into the air. "Star, do you know how long it'll be before your egg hatches?"

" _At most, a week and a half,"_ she answered. _"I'm sorry I put so much weight on you. But I don't know what else to do."_

"It's fine, Star," Yusei responded. "I'm happy to help with it."

. . .

While, Yusei was gone, Crow snuck into Yusei's home. He looked around slowly. "What were you hiding?" he muttered in a low whisper.

Crow looked by the fireplace and stopped. He noticed a slightly glowing egg that had a moving shadow of a dragon inside it. He couldn't look at it in any way but amazement.

"Is this…?" he stopped as he heard footsteps coming in from the back door. He immediately and silently dashed out the front door.

Crow hurried to where the others were patiently waiting and he stopped in front of them panting.

"What did you find?" Akiza asked.

"He has a dragon egg," Crow answered after he caught his breath.

"A dragon egg?" Leo repeated.

"What type of dragon's egg?" Luna asked.

"If I had to guess, a Blinder," Crow answered.

"We need to kill it before it hatches!" Jack proclaimed.

"No," Akiza immediately denied. "We don't know the full story on why he would actually take it. Maybe he had a good reason for it. And I don't want to kill a helpless, baby dragon, to be honest. It doesn't feel right."

"I'm agreeing with Akiza," Crow agreed while the twins nodded.

"Fine," Jack gave in.

"What did it look like?" Luna asked.

Crow began to explain everything he saw. All in detail and they seemed to be in awe of the hearing of it. But what they didn't know is that Yusei was hiding behind the wall of a house by them, listening in on their conversation.

' _I need to bring it to my room and keep it safe in there. Away from easy view,'_ Yusei thought before walking off to change its spot. _'And I'll need to check on it before I get to Star. That way, I can be more ready and there sooner for it to hatch."_


	9. Lessons and Returning

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 8: Lessons and Returning

The next day during training, the Gronkle head-butted Leo. A lot of other villagers that had stayed were beginning to come and watch. The Gronkle came at Yusei and went she got close, Yusei put out his dragonnip and she skidded to a stop, eyes wide in happiness as she sniffed it. However, none of the other recruits or watching villagers noticed the grass. Yusei scratched it on the nose with it and led the grass to the side where it collapsed in bliss.

People cheered in excitement. The recruits began to walk back through the entrance and across the bridge to the main village.

"That was so cool, Yusei!" Leo stated.

"Yeah, I've never seen a Gronkle do that," Crow added.

"I… uh… I left my dagger back in the arena. I'll be back and catch up with you," Yusei made up the excuse and ran off. Jack and Akiza glared at his back suspiciously. Akiza more because he suddenly got so good so fast that it didn't make sense.

. . .

Yusei checked on the egg first before hurrying to the forest. He met Star with some fish. He grinned in greeting. She ran up to him in greeting.

" _How's the egg?"_ she asked.

"Fine," Yusei answered.

" _Have my suggestions helped at all?"_ Star asked.

"Definitely," Yusei answered. He began to scratched underneath her neck at bit to show his appreciation and as he hit a certain spot, she collapsed to the ground in a bliss slumber. He smirked. "Didn't know about _this_ but it'll help." Yusei sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up. Star's eyes opened again after a few minutes of waiting and she looked at him. "Sorry about that. Didn't realize that would happen."

" _You're fine. At least it's something to use in training,"_ the Blinder told him with a dragon grin. Yusei nodded, returning the grin with his own.

Star decided to take Yusei flying again and Yusei agreed with ease. They were soon off into the sky.

They took a break on a small, rocky island and Star caught a lot of fish. Yusei began to cook one himself. They heard a call of some Terrible Terrors and looked as three landed nearby. Two grabbed one fish and began to fight over it. One of the dragons shot fire at the other defensively and it flew off to find another free fish.

He turned to Star and her fish pile and he noticed one fish was moving and standing up a bit. But it wasn't long before a Terrible Terror came out from under the fish pile holding onto the moving fish. Star grabbed it and they began to yank at it. But, as expected, Star yanked the fish out of the Terrible Terror's mouth and ate it. She gave a dragon laugh.

The miniature dragon began to build off an attack and the larger dragon shot a quick fire ball into its mouth making it wince in pain and fall back onto its stomach. It then got up dazed and stumbled around a bit.

"Not too fireproof on the inside, huh?" Yusei questioned. He threw a fish to it and it ate it in a second. It looked at him before curling up beside him while he lightly stroked its side and it purred.

" _You truly do care for all dragons, don't you, Yusei?"_ Star asked.

"I know that most dragons aren't as bad as humans think. So I shouldn't treat most of them like they're horrible," Yusei answered and looked at the little Terrible Terror at his side.

. . .

The next day in training, the Deadly Nadder came at Yusei. But recognition made her stop. They turned as they heard Jack calling out an attack and saw him readying to bring an axe down on her head. Yusei quickly scratched under the Nadder's head until she collapsed. Jack stopped in shock.

Yusei left in a hurry. He quickly checked on the egg for a few minutes before meeting with Star. She told him about how some dragons, mainly Terrible Terrors, play around with light like a cat would with a laser. Star was beginning to enjoy taking Yusei flying and suggested to Yusei that he should start flying with her more often.

. . .

The next day, it turned out to be they were facing the Terrible Terror. The door cranked out a bit and they looked as the small dragon appeared out of the smaller door.

"Ha! Look at it. It's like the size of my…" Crow was cut off by the terror attacking him and biting his nose. "Get it off!" Yusei shined the light of the sun off his shield and the little dragon noticed it. It let go of Crow and followed it around playfully. Crow stood up and said to Jack and Akiza, "Whoa. He's better than you two ever were." The two glared at him.

The Terror followed the light back into its cage where Yusei locked it shut again. He then left.

That afternoon, Jack was throwing a battle axe at trees when Yusei passed by. Yusei continued to run by and Jack tried to catch him, but Yusei disappeared into the underbrush too fast.

. . .

The next day, after training, the boats came in from their trip to the nest. Trudge came to meet them. The boats had holes and burn marks. People were boarding off, carrying various things. Roman came by.

"I trust you found the nest, at least," Trudge stated.

"Not even close," Roman replied grimly.

"Great," Trudge responded sarcastically.

"So what happened with Yusei?" Roman asked.

"Well…" Trudge started but other villagers came running by cheering.

"It's a relief!" a woman stated.

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?" asked a man.

"No one will miss that annoyance," stated another.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" exclaimed another.

Roman looked at Trudge. "He's gone?" he asked the mentor.

"Hm… yeah. Most afternoons," Trudge answered. "But who can blame him? The life a celebrity is very rough, he can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans," Trudge replied.

Roman pulled Trudge to a stop. "Yusei?" he questioned.

"Who would have thought it? He's got this way with the beasts. He knocks them out easily. Doesn't kill them, but puts them in a state so one of us could," Trudge replied.

"Hmm…" Roman thought and they walked off.


	10. Returning to the Foretelling Legend

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 9: Returning to the Foretelling Legend

Yusei sat in his room, staring at the egg. He had moved the egg to next to the fireplace in his room. It was safer there than it was in the open space of the living room.

' _It's only a few days before you're supposed to hatch,'_ he thought.

Yusei walked up to it and slowly touched the egg. It was warm and the shadow of the dragon inside seemingly jerked a bit. Despite the shell looking so thin, it was harder than rock. He didn't even know how it was going to get out. He grew slightly saddened at the thought, _'Once Star dies, you'll be the last of your kind next. I wonder, if Star is the last female, who is the male she mated with to make you?'_

A knock on the door took Yusei's mind away from his thoughts. He walked out of his room and closed the door to it. He then opened the main door to his house to see Roman standing there.

"Hey, Roman," Yusei greeted. "Didn't expect to see you here so late. Or here, at all."

"I heard you've been keeping secrets, Yusei," Roman stated.

"Like what?" he responded.

"Such as that dragon," Roman replied.

"Are you talking about the Monstrous Nightmare?" Yusei checked tense. He was worried he was talking about Star or the egg.

Roman laughed. "Of course! No one knew a peace-loving person like you could have such a destructive gift with dragons. It's shocked and made us all relieved!" he praised.

"Roman, in the arena, I haven't been killing the dragons," Yusei responded.

"I know. But you keep giving us openings for their death," Roman responded. "Knocking them out. But when you face that dragon," His face grew deadly serious, "you'll have to kill it. Because then you'll truly be one of us." Yusei looked down nervous. "Do you still believe there is a chance for peace?"

"I believe there is a chance, yes," he answered. "Everything, every war has always had a chance for peace. In the old books of the world before it was torn apart, it spoke of many wars that were resolved in treaties and a peaceful agreement. Can't we try to find a way to coexist with them? Why can't we now?"

"Because they kill everyone, so we kill them back," Roman replied. "I know you feel there is something beneath what we see. But dragons are savage beasts. And I know you truly do see it. I've seen it in your eyes whenever you face a dragon ever since your parents were killed. You're a bright boy, Yusei. So I expect that you'll find your way to kill the Nightmare when you face it."

"But that's also only if I beat Jack, Roman," Yusei responded.

"I trust that you will," Roman responded. "The whole village has been talking about it."

Yusei looked down for a moment. He then turned back to Roman and responded. "We'll see if I'll truly be able to kill it or not. And we'll see if I'll be able to beat Jack," he told him.

"I suppose that is all we can do at the moment. After all, no one knows the future," Roman agreed. "Have a good night, Yusei."

Yusei nodded. "You as well, Roman," he responded.

"And good luck, Yusei," he told Yusei and walked out.

Yusei shut the door and locked it. He looked down and thought, _'Is the legend true, though?'_

Yusei walked back to his library and grabbed an old book. Its pages frayed a bit and the spine's creases worn down and paling in color. He brought it to his room and shut window.

' _This will tell me if I missed anything about the legend in the past,'_ he thought. _'Mom always said it was special to me. She told me about the legend and said this book wasn't to be opened until I felt I needed it to learn the legend. And it's time I did.'_

Yusei slowly opened the book. A low light emanated from it and he slowly found a projection in front of him. It showed a picture of an elder sitting on a mat in the ancient temple that no one goes to anymore. People were gathered around her.

" _Elder Mei, what do we do?"_ asked a man.

" _They're stealing everything. At this rate, we'll all die from starvation,"_ another commented.

" _We are all scared. But we should not harm these creatures. It'll only lead to war. Try to make peace with them,"_ the elder stated.

" _Make peace with those brainless beasts?!"_ exclaimed a man. Everyone made way for a large man. He had a lot of muscle on him.

" _Nito, sir,"_ greeted the crowd.

" _How do you intend to do that? You can see the future. You know how we'll be able to,"_ he asked the old woman.

" _It is something you'll have to try on your own. I cannot give you all the answers. But in time, there will be one who will fight to bring peace. They will learn the truth quickly and on their own. They will struggle at first but with their help, it will end in peace for New Domino. Do not fear,"_ Elder Mei responded.

"How will we know this person?" asked a woman.

" _You will know them by what they will ride. They will have learned to trust dragons and dragons will trust them. The person will ride a dragon of pure white scales,"_ she explained and Yusei paused. He rode a Blinder, a dragon of pure white scales. The only dragon known with pure white scales. _"They will be brave even under great pressure. They will fight for this peace unlike others and that fighting spirit will save New Domino from a great war."_

" _When will they arrive?"_ another woman asked.

" _That, I do not know. I cannot tell when nor who this person will look like. But you must remain hopeful my friends. They will come in time,"_ the elder responded.

" _Are you sure you don't know what they'll at least look like? Or a name?"_ Nito asked.

" _I am sorry to say I do not know what they look like. But I can see a last name,"_ Elder Mei stated.

Yusei tensed. _'This may say who the person is. If they're in the village right now,'_ he thought. _'After all, there's no way I could be the hope. Is there?'_

" _What's the name, Elder? Please, tell us,"_ pleaded a man.

Elder Mei closed her eyes in thought. _"I see it written on a paper. F-U-D-O, Fudo,"_ she read aloud. Yusei's breath caught in his throat.

" _We don't have anyone with that last name, though,"_ Nito stated.

" _Maybe not now. But one day, we will,"_ Elder Mei responded. Suddenly, the book slammed closed on its own.

"What the…?" Yusei stopped in shock. "I couldn't be the one, could I? I know I'm the only one in three hundred years who thought we could make peace, but…" He shook his head and looked outside. The moon was high and bright.

" _Yusei,"_ called Star's voice. _"Yusei, come to the cove."_

" _Coming, Star,"_ Yusei responded. He looked at the egg once more. He exited through the back door and locked it behind him. He didn't want anyone else breaking into his house while he wasn't home again.

Yusei ran through the trees and to the cove. When he finally arrived, he saw Star restlessly pacing back and forth. He walked to her and called, "What's up, Star?"

" _I went back to the queen so she doesn't suspect anything,"_ she responded looking at him.

"What happened?" Yusei asked alert.

" _She just about ate me, that's what!"_ Star yelled and Yusei grabbed his head. _"Sorry."_

"It's fine," he reassured her. "Why did she try to eat you?"

" _I was gone too long, didn't bring food, and the dragons were bugging me about my missing egg. The egg being which the queen was wanting to control the hatchling inside,"_ Star explained. She groaned and shook her head in worry. _"If I go back now, I'll be her next meal!"_

"Star, easy. Will she ever be able to bring you back if you get too close to the nest again?" Yusei asked.

" _Yes,"_ she replied.

"Then you can stay here, away from it for now," he told her. "It's the safest place. No one knows this place but me so you're safe."

" _Are you sure, Yusei?"_ Star asked. _"What're you going to do when it comes to training? I noticed all the villagers are back. You're sure to be easily missed."_

"We're going into the semi-finals tomorrow. After that, if I beat Jack, I'll have to kill the Monstrous Nightmare," Yusei responded. "But… I don't think I can do it. Especially with what I learned just before you called me."

" _What did you learn?"_ she asked, stopping her pacing and looking at him.

"My mom had given me a book that she told me not to open until I felt it was truly right. Saying it was special to me. I opened it for the first time and saw what happened with the Elder of New Domino's prophecy three hundred years ago," he explained.

" _Prophecy about what?"_ Star asked.

"The person who is supposed to bring peace," Yusei explained.

" _What did they say?"_ she asked sounding strangely interested. Her voice was like when you were thinking and expecting something but you weren't sure and wanting to know so badly.

"Her name was apparently Elder Mei. She said that it was a person of New Domino who would ride a dragon of pure white scales," Yusei explained and she went wide eyed. "She also said near the end that the last name of the person would be…" he stopped.

" _Would be what, Yusei?"_ Star asked.

"Fudo," Yusei answered. " _My_ last name. And I'm the only Fudo on the island."

" _I had thought so,"_ she responded. _"Since we met, since I saw you had both dragon and human in you, I had always suspected you were the hope that my mother spoke of. Dragons are easy to trust you and you help dragons without any regard as to what would happen to you. Something that many dragons and humans alike would seem as impossible."_

"Do you really think…?" he stopped.

" _I do, Yusei. And the evidence of which that book foretold is evidence enough as well,"_ Star told him.

"So what am I supposed to do? I can't purposely lose to Jack. And if I don't do something to knock the dragon out, Jack will probably kill it," he responded. "How am I supposed to go to the Monstrous Nightmare and kill it like everyone expects?" He looked down a bit.

" _Yusei, that is the perfect time to show the truth to your people,"_ Star said. He looked at her. _"Your entire village is watching you and if you tame and get him to trust you in front of them all, it'll show them that dragons are not what your kind thinks us to be. What you know us as."_

"Do you really think it's possible?" Yusei asked.

She nodded. _"I do,"_ she answered.

"Alright, I'll try," he agreed.

" _Good. I'll watch you from the air, just in case,"_ Star stated.

"Wait, what? What if everyone sees you?" Yusei responded.

" _I can blend into the clouds, Yusei. Don't worry about me,"_ she responded.

"Alright," he gave in. "Just don't get hurt."

" _I won't, Yusei,"_ she assured.

Yusei nodded. "You should better get some sleep, Star," he told her. "I need to get back myself."

" _Alright. Be careful,"_ she agreed.

"I will. I'll see ya later," Yusei responded. Star nodded and Yusei ran off.


	11. Semi-Finals and Hatchings

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 10: Semi-Finals and Hatchings

The next day, Yusei and Jack were facing off against the Gronkle. Most of the village was there watching. Above, hiding in the clouds, was Star.

Jack jumped behind a small wall next to Yusei. They looked at each other. "Stay out of my way, Yusei," Jack ordered. "I'm winning this thing." He then moved to other walls to prepare to attack the Gronkle.

"We'll see, Jack," Yusei responded.

The Gronkle moved towards Yusei who slowly stood up as the Gronkle neared. Jack went to attack the dragon but suddenly the dragon dropped to the ground unconscious. The surrounding villagers cheered in excitement.

"Nicely done, Yusei!" Roman called down.

 _"Good job, Yusei. That's one step closer to peace,"_ Star told him.

 _"Right, Star. Thanks,"_ Yusei responded.

Yusei turned to walk away but Trudge grabbed him and pulled him to a stop. "I have to go…" Yusei began but was cut off as Jack put the end of his axe at Yusei's neck.

"Go where, exactly?" Jack asked.

"Quiet! Quiet down!" Roman called. "The elder has decided."

Everyone was silent in anticipation as Jack took his axe awry from Yusei's neck and stood at attention to the elder. Trudge pointed to Jack and the elder shook her head. Jack grew a face of anger and hatred as Trudge pointed at Yusei and the elder nodded in approval. The crowd erupted in happiness.

"You did it, Yusei! You did it! You get to kill the dragon!" Trudge praised and the other recruits except for Akiza came and pulled him away to celebrate.

After a few minutes, Yusei convinced them to let him head back to his house to grab a few things before he would meet them in the Great Hall. They agreed and Yusei left to his house. He entered his room to check on the egg only to see it rocking back and forth.

Yusei immediately grabbed the egg and put it in a small tub of water as Star had suggested. It soon grew cracks before the shell exploded and Yusei blocked his face from the shards. But it wasn't long before he heard the croons of a baby dragon.

Yusei took down his arms and looked at the dragon. It was white in color and had sapphire blue eyes like his. He picked up the young dragon and it looked at him curiously. He smirked as he heard its stomach rumble and slowly set it on his bed.

He began to walk out to the kitchen to grab a fish when the dragon called for him before running to his side.

 _"Star, do you think you would be able to get to the back of my house without being seen?"_ Yusei called to her.

 _"Probably not, why?"_ she replied.

 _"Because your egg just hatched,"_ he answered. _"How can you tell a female Blinder from a male?"_

 _"A female and male's eyes determine that. Males have black, green, or red. Females have gold, blue, or light purple,"_ Star answered.

 _"It's a girl, then. I'll bring her to the cove as soon as I get her some food,"_ Yusei told the mother.

 _"Thank you, Yusei,"_ she responded.

 _"I'll see you there soon,"_ Yusei responded. He then cut the conversation and the young dragon followed Yusei into the kitchen. He reached into a basket and pulled out a fish. She jumped in excitement and Yusei handed the fish to her. She ate it in a second and it was gone before Yusei could move. The hatchling looked at him, eyes begging for more. Yusei gave her or more before picking her up and cautiously walking out the back door, watching for any other people.

It wasn't long, though, before he was in the cove and looked around for Star. Yusei set the hatchling on the ground and she ran around excitedly. He soon noticed Star laying down in the shade of a tree.

Yusei walked up to her followed by the young dragon child.

 _"This is her,"_ Yusei told the Blinder. _"What're you going to name her?"_

 _"I'm thinking Gem. After all, her skin is light a diamond and her eyes remind me of the sapphire gem. What do you think?"_ Star answered as the baby dragon began to play with her tail.

"I think it's a good name," Yusei agreed.

Suddenly a branch snapped in the distance and they all stopped. Yusei picked up Gem and put her on Star's back. The young dragon chirped at him in confusion.

"Stay here with Star until I know there's nothing bad here," Yusei tried to explain to the young dragon. It shockingly gave a small nod of acceptance before the two dragons went to hide in the shadows.

Yusei turned to where the noise was coming from and walked a bit when he notice Akiza sitting on a rock, sharpening an axe with another rock.

"What're you doing here, Akiza?" Yusei asked.

She looked at him. "I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. _Especially_ you," she answered as she jumped down and began to move towards him, holding her axe at ready to attack. "Start talking. Are you training with someone?"

Yusei was forced to back up a bit as she continued to get closer with her weapon. "Training? What makes you think…?" he was cut off by Akiza.

"Then why leave so early and hide here?" Akiza continued to question.

"Do I have to…" Yusei was cut off again as Akiza hit him with the butt of her axe and pushed him to the ground.

"That's for the lies and everything else," she stated.

But they both went on alert as they heard Star growl. Yusei stood up and Akiza saw the dragon with Yusei. He noticed Gem was hiding behind her mother. Akiza yanked Yusei to the ground in order to avoid Star but the adult dragon jumped.

She went to attack Akiza when Yusei got between. "Calm down, Star. She's a friend," Yusei told her. The dragon got a bit calmer but was still in a protective alertness. Akiza's heart was racing and she had a slight look of fear as Yusei held the dragon back. Yusei then told Akiza, "You just worried her a bit."

" _I_ worried _her_?" Akiza responded. She paused before asking, "Who is her?"

"Akiza, Star. Star, Akiza," Yusei introduced and Star growled defensively. Akiza gave a look of dismay before running off. "Great," he muttered. He looked as Star walked off. "Hold on, Star. We need to convince her dragons aren't bad before we're killed."

 _"Ugh... fine. Grab Gem and let's go,"_ she ordered.


	12. The Queen's Control

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 11: The Queen's Control

The baby dragon was quickly over to them. Yusei picked her up and held her against him as Star took off. But it didn't take too long before Star caught Akiza by the arms as she jumped off a large log. Star dropped her hanging on a branch on the tallest tree.

"Yusei! Get me down from here!" Akiza yelled.

"I just need you to give me a chance to explain," he responded.

"I'm am _not_ listening to _anything_ you have to say!" she retorted.

"Then what if I don't speak? Let me show you then," Yusei suggested. Akiza looked down in consideration. "Akiza..."

She pulled herself onto the top of the branch and carefully got on Star's back. "Now get me down," she ordered.

"Alright, Star. Go down gently, please," Yusei told the dragon.

Star brought her wings up and the wind lifted them a bit. Yusei glanced at Akiza who seemed nervous. Before anything else could happen, Star burst into the air like a bullet. Yusei held onto Gem and Star tight as Akiza gripped onto him in panic.

"She isn't usually like this," Yusei told Akiza. Star angled down beginning to drop making Akiza scream in fear and Yusei keep Gem closer as Star kept ducking under the water. "Star, what're you doing? We need her to like us." Star then began to spin while falling.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I am sorry," Akiza apologized tucking her head against Yusei's back. "Just get me off of this thing." Suddenly, Star pulled to a gentle flight and Akiza slowly looked out, noticing it was more of a gentle wind passing by them.

Yusei looked at her over his shoulder as she loosened the grip she had on him. Her face was regaining color after the fearful fall made her pale. She slowly reached up and touched the clouds with one hand before reaching both up.

He then turned to Gem who was looking at everything in awe. Gem looked at him with bright eyes.

"What're you holding in your hands, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Um…" Yusei began, but he couldn't stop Gem from poking her head underneath his arms to look at Akiza.

"Is that…?" Akiza stopped.

"Yeah. She's a baby Blinder. Her name's Gem. She just hatched today," Yusei answered.

"I don't believe it," Akiza muttered and slowly touched her head.

"So Star, why did you terrify Akiza?" Yusei asked her.

" _She needed to apologize to what she did to you. I wasn't going to let her slide on that,"_ she answered.

"Of course," Yusei muttered.

"Yusei, how are talking to her like that?" Akiza asked.

"It's an ability I've had since before my parents died, though no one knew. I didn't tell anyone, including my parents," Yusei began but stopped. Akiza slowly placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. "I can listen and talk to dragons mentally. I can hear their thoughts and I can let them hear mine if I want to."

"Really?" Akiza asked in shock and Yusei nodded.

They continued to fly around in silence as Gem returned her eyes to the sky, clouds, and height. Slowly, it turned to night and the Aurora Borealis began to light up above them and Akiza looked at them in amazement.

They soon came up above New Domino, its lights glowing to make it beautiful in the dark night. Star turned and towards the ocean some more.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool," Akiza stated looking at the stars. "It's… amazing." She looked at Star. "She's amazing." She patted Star's neck and the adult Blinder looked at her and nodded. "So what now, Yusei?" Akiza asked him. "The final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a…" she stopped but pulled Yusei closer and whispered into Yusei's ear, "kill a dragon."

"I know and so does Star," Yusei responded. Suddenly, Star jerked and Yusei could hear a powerful female voice enter his mind along with a humming or clicking like sound. It made his head throb. "What's happening?" he asked Star.

" _The… queen,"_ Star answered.

Yusei gripped his head as he felt the queen get closer. He knew she felt his mind and, since it was connected with dragons, was probably trying to gain control of it.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Akiza asked concerned.

"Akiza, no matter what happens, stay right here and on Star, and keep Gem on here too," Yusei ordered confusing and worrying him. Gem looked at him worried.

" _Baby dragons don't listen to anyone, so Gem is safe for now,"_ Star told him. _"But keep her on my back."_

"Right," Yusei agreed. He began to shake his head, trying to get the queen out of his head.

" _So a new mind has traveled into my presence. Stop trying to resist and join me,"_ the queen ordered. Yusei could feel her trying to invade and take control of him more and it made him lean down gripping his head tighter.

"Yusei, what's going on?" Akiza asked alert.

"A queen dragon is trying to take control of me," Yusei answered shocking and worrying Akiza.

They looked as some other dragons came into view. "G-Get down, Akiza," Yusei ordered quietly. Akiza got lower but looked at Yusei concerned as he continued to fight the queen's control.

" _You will get much done here, my friend. And I will make sure you join us,"_ the queen stated. _"One way or another, you will serve me."_

" _No, I don't serve anyone but those who I care about,"_ Yusei refused.

" _Why resist when you are needed here?"_ the queen asked and increased her pressure. Yusei gasped in pain. He knew as soon as he gave in, the pain would stop. But he would be under the queen's influence until she died.

Suddenly, Star ducked into a cave system in a mountain making Yusei hold onto her and Gem tighter while Akiza held onto Yusei tighter.

Akiza's worry only increased for Yusei as they entered a large cave system. Star flew upwards and onto a rock with no other dragons on it. She hid behind the rock on it and looked at Yusei concerned. The queen's influence was above the highest it could be and the pain from the fight for his mind was excruciating for Yusei. But he still looked with Akiza as dragons flew in and dumped food into a misty hole.

"They're not eating any of it," Akiza whispered.

"No, one is," Yusei responded.

Akiza looked at him before a Gronkle flew in. It spit out a singular fish and a growl emanated from below the caverns. They were all shocked as a giant head shot out from below the bottom of the mist and swallowed the Gronkle whole. The rest of the dragons backed away in fear. Gem huddled into Yusei tight and hid her face into Yusei's chest.

"What… was that?" Akiza asked.

"The q-queen here," Yusei answered, his voice straining to speak. Akiza looked at him, slightly afraid.

"That's the thing that's trying to gain control of you?" she asked him. Yusei gave a small weak

" _So you're with the Blinder,"_ the queen stated as it hovered its head just above the mist. _"Show yourself. If you do not, I will eat your precious, Blinder friend so you do."_

The attack on his mind increase and Yusei grabbed onto Gem and shook his head. The baby dragon looked at him worried. The giant dragon below them began sniffing the air.

"Star, we need to get out of here," Yusei told her in a whisper. "Now!"

Star sprung into the air, avoiding the queen's jaws. _"The queen relies on hearing and smell,"_ Star told Yusei. _"So she won't be able to tell you're a human. She's just see you and Akiza on my back and think you're one dragon."_

And sure enough, the queen then said, _"So you are young enough to hide on the back of the Blinder. Don't worry, we will see each other very soon. And you will be mine! Either now,"_ she increased her influence even more back Yusei gasp in pain, _"or you will fight until you leave my control."_

Star went out of the top of the volcanic like mountain and flew away from the queen's jaws.

" _Yusei,"_ Star called and he looked at her, still feeling the queen's influence, chipping at his mind. _"As long as you in New Domino or this area and that queen in alive, you will be fighting her control. Now that she knows you exist in this world."_

"So I will always have to fight her control until she dies, I die, or I give in?" Yusei asked worrying Akiza.

" _Yes, Yusei. I was trying to avoid that area. I was afraid this would happen,"_ Star responded. _"I'm sorry."_

"You're fine, Star. It's not your fault," he reassured her.

"Yusei, what're you talking about?" Akiza asked.

"Because I can talk to dragons like this and have a mind similar to a dragon, when we entered that area, the queen discovered me and thinks I'm a dragon. She's trying to gain control of me," he explained. "And as long as I'm in her controlling vicinity and she's alive, I'll have to keep battling for my mind." Star landed in the cove and they all got off.

"So it's like a giant beehive. The dragons are the workers and she's the queen and controls them," Akiza broke down.

"And trying to control me, Akiza," Yusei added. "Her influence isn't as strong here because I'm farther away than when we were at the nest, but I am still fighting her."

"Does it really hurt as bad as it seemed?" Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded. "Not as bad now since I'm not as close, but it still hurts," he answered. "You know how people say that a mind has a mental defense of some sort?" She nodded. "She's slowly chipping away at my mental defenses. Usually I can cut my mind off from other dragons when I want to. But I can't cut my mind off from hearing theirs. But my mind's mental defenses is what allows me to block them from hearing my thoughts. The queen is stronger though. She's breaking away at those defenses. And it won't be long before…" he stopped and looked down.

"Before you won't be able to keep her from controlling you," Akiza finished. Yusei nodded. Gem rubbed her body against his leg and Yusei picked her up. "Let's find, Roman."

"Akiza! Akiza, wait," Yusei stopped her. "If we tell Roman, they'll kill Star and Gem. No, we need to think this through. Carefully."

"Yusei, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since the world split. And you want to keep it a secret? Yusei, if we told Roman, we could find a way to beat the queen and keep you safe," Akiza responded.

"Or Roman will kill me for hiding Blinders, having an ability to talk to dragons, and am nearing being under the control of a queen who wants me to steal food for her," Yusei mentioned. "Which do you think is more likely? Honestly."

"I see what you're getting at," Akiza agreed looking down. "What're you going to do with the dragon, then?"

"I'll figure something out," Yusei answered.

"I meant the queen," Akiza responded.

"For once, I'm not really sure. But I'll figure it out," Yusei answered.

Akiza then punched Yusei's arm. "That's for kidnapping me," she stated. Yusei looked at Star who was drinking some water. But Akiza then pulled him in and kissed his cheek. "That's for… everything else." She then ran off.

Star came over and looked at him while Gem climbed onto his shoulder. Yusei looked at Star and said, "I wasn't expecting that either, Star. Now I better go before the others worry."

" _Yusei, remember, when you face the Monstrous Nightmare, don't attack it. Try to tame it, make it know you don't want to hurt it,"_ Star told him.

"Right," Yusei agreed.

" _I'll be waiting in the clouds again,"_ Star stated and Yusei nodded. _"Take care of Gem."_

"I will," Yusei agreed. "How long will it be before she starts to shooting fireballs?"

" _It's different for every Blinder. I was around two weeks,"_ Star answered. _"Most dragon species have a rough estimated time frame. Blinder hatchlings flame at so many different times, it's hard to pick a specified time to estimate. Usually, Blinders will start flaming when their bodies naturally feel it will need to. Mine was one of the earliest. I probably needed to flame early due to the danger I was in with all the other dragons wanting to kill me because I was small enough to be seen as weak."_

"I see," Yusei answered.

" _We'll find out for Gem eventually, I guess,"_ Star stated. Gem yawned. _"You should better get back so you two can sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."_

Yusei nodded. "I'll see you soon, Star," he told her before running off. His head was still throbbing as the queen continued to try to control him.


	13. The Finals

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 12: The Finals

Roman walked out onto the stage. The entire village of New Domino was around the arena, getting ready to listen to the current leader of the village.

"Did anyone expect this? My best friend's son, a peace-loving boy, placing _first_ in dragon training? Getting ready to _kill_ a dragon? If someone had told me that, after only a couple weeks, Yusei because a dragon's fear, I would of shipped them off for saying such lies!" Roman spoke. "You know it. Yet, here we are. And no one is more surprised or happy that my best friend's child is right here now. Today, Yusei becomes one of us!"

. . .

Yusei was listening from in the tunnel leading to the inside of the arena. He looked down slightly nervous. He heard someone walk up behind him and looked to see Akiza.

"Be careful with that dragon," she told him.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," Yusei answered looking out at Roman who was sitting in the leader's seat.

"What're you planning to do? Are you sure you'll be okay with the queen going at your mind?" Akiza asked.

"I'll have to be alright when I face it no matter what. I'm going to put an end to this, Akiza. Or at least try to," Yusei answered. He looked at her. "Akiza, if something does go wrong, make sure they don't find Star and Gem."

"Where is Gem?" Akiza asked.

"I got her to wait at my house for now," he answered. "So if anything happens, go grab her and bring her to the cove. She's okay with you touching her, so she should be okay of you picking her up. Can you do that for me?"

"I will. Just… promise me it won't go wrong," Akiza agreed.

He opened his mouth to answer, when Trudge stepped in and said, "It's time, Yusei. Good luck."

Yusei looked back at Akiza once before walking out. People were chanting his name and Yusei walked to a board that had weapons and shields on it. Yusei grabbed a shield and a knife. He took a deep breath and gave a nod to say he was ready.

" _And I'm here, Yusei. Remember that,"_ Star stated as the lock was cranked open.

" _Thanks, Star,"_ he responded.

The lock was soon completely up and the giant dragon burst out of the cage, its body covered in fire. It grabbed onto the chain ceiling and climbed it. It shot an attack at the surrounding crowd before noticing Yusei. It landed on the ground and began to slowly approach Yusei.

The other villagers began to cheer him off. One calling, "Go on, Yusei! Give it to him!"

But the young man merely dropped his shield and knife on the ground. The Monstrous Nightmare looked at them before looking back at Yusei, still getting closer.

People muttered in confusion saying things like, "What's he thinking?", "Madness", or "What's he going to do now?"

Yusei placed his hands in front of him but the dragon seemed a bit calmer. It sniffed and growled a bit. "It's okay, it's okay," he whispered encouragingly. _"I can hear your thoughts. Just tell me what happened to you and calm down a bit."_

" _You're a different human, I can tell. You have the mind and soul of a dragon. But your heart is that of a human,"_ the Monstrous Nightmare, who had a deep, male voice, told him.

" _As I've heard,"_ Yusei responded. He then said aloud, "And it's why I'm not one of them."

Everyone gasped in shock with his words and Roman called, "Stop the fight."

The dragon was calmer and Yusei called, "Don't! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

They all watched as the dragon neared his nose to Yusei's hand. He slowly touched and everyone gasped. But Roman growled and yelled, "I said stop the fight!" He hit the bars and a ringing sound came from it. The Monstrous Nightmare's instincts then hit his heart.

He snapped, making Yusei run, and Trudge yelled at Roman, "What were you thinking?! He was fine until you did that!"

"Dragons aren't any different. They only rely on instinct," Roman stated.

"Roman, Yusei was right, though. It touched his hand on its own!" Trudge responded.

Akiza opened the cage's gate a bit and made her way in. Roman pushed his way through the crowd.

"Akiza, what're you thinking?!" Jack called.

"I'm thinking of helping a true friend," she replied. She grabbed a hammer and flung it at the Monstrous Nightmare. It hit his face and he looked at her.

Yusei stepped between the dragon and Akiza. "Listen to me. You need to calm down!"he told him. "Roman, someone who is against this thought, hit the bars. That's where that ringing came from."

" _It wasn't from you?"_ he asked.

" _No. And it wasn't from Akiza either,"_ Yusei responded and he stopped.

Akiza was called over by Roman and Yusei nodded at her, telling her to go. She nodded at him and ran to Roman.

Yusei felt the dragon's frightful instincts take over again and he went at Yusei. Suddenly, the call from the Blinder's attack building up hit the air. People ducked as a blast hit the balls and a white blur darted into the cloud of dust that had surrounded Yusei and the Nightmare. As the dust cleared, they saw the Blinder yanking back the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Blinder!" Trudge exclaimed.

"Star!" Yusei called.

She bit the Monstrous Nightmare's neck and flipped him onto his back. Star quickly moved in front of Yusei protectively. The Monstrous Nightmare tried to go around her and get to Yusei but Star refused to let him back.

" _Back off!"_ Star ordered the dragon. It's neck was already bleeding from Star's assault. It backed up and away from the Blinder in slight fear. _"Yusei, are you alright?"_ she asked the human looking at him.

"I'm fine, Star. Now you need to get out of here," he told her.

" _But…"_ she began but Yusei cut her off.

"I'm not arguing. You'll end up locked up too, if you don't get out of here now,"he told her mentally.

Star obviously gave in because she quickly flew out of the hole she had made to get in and away from the crowd staring at her.


	14. Questioning

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 13: Questioning

Roman came in and grabbed Yusei. Akiza stepped in front of him though. "Roman, you need to let Yusei go. He's done nothing wrong. Until you hit the bars, it was trusting Yusei. Just like how all the dragons trust him," she told him.

"Then why did it attack him?" Roman asked.

"Because when you hit the bars, he felt like he was about to be hurt and the sound filled his mind with fright and instincts took over his reasonable mind," Yusei explained.

"How do you know what kind of mind they have?" Roman asked.

"It's a secret that I'm not planning on telling anyone, yet. The only ones who know it are dragons and Akiza," Yusei answered.

"Akiza, answer me right now!" Roman ordered.

"I think I'll abide by Yusei's wishes. I know that if you found out, you may just hurt Yusei for it," Akiza responded. "Now let Yusei go."

"No, he's coming with me for a long talk," Roman stated. He roughly pushed her out of the way and she glared at him. The other recruits ran down.

"What're you think Akiza?! You're going to get yourself banished!" Crow asked.

"Honestly, if Roman finds out what's going on with Yusei now, his secret will be the least of our problems," Akiza answered. "I don't care if I get banished because of it. Yusei and I have a very good reason for keeping it a secret."

"And what about the Blinder?" Luna asked.

"She's Yusei first and best friend," Akiza answered. "I met her last night."

"And she didn't blind you or kill you?" Jack asked astonished.

"Yusei's right when he says dragons only kill in self-defense. Blinders especially," Akiza answered. "Now I have to go and fulfill a promise I made to Yusei before he entered the arena."

"What promise?" Jack asked.

"You'll find out when Yusei wants you to," Akiza answered before running off before anyone could stop her.

She quickly grabbed Gem and hurried out the back door. She quickly found her way to the cove where Star was pacing back and forth in worry.

Star looked at Akiza. She looked around then back at Akiza. Akiza eventually figured out what she was asking and answered as she set Gem down, "Roman pulled him to the Great Hall. He's probably going to end up questioning him." Star began to get ready to fly off when Akiza called, "Star, don't! I promised Yusei I would keep you safe. And I know Yusei would want you here so you can stay safe."

Star looked at her for a moment, as if studying for any lies. But she then looked down and laid on the ground. A frustrated and sad look was on her face. Akiza sat down by the Star.

Gem ran up and nudged into her. They looked at each other before Star got up and grabbed some fish from the pond. She threw them to Gem who ate them quickly. After about three fish, Star sat back down and Gem curled up into Star's chest.

"Are you Gem's mother?" Akiza asked. Star nodded. "I see." The mother dragon set her head down on her feet in distress. "I'm sure Yusei will be fine. If I know anything about Yusei, it's that he doesn't give up without a fight."

. . .

Meanwhile, Roman roughly tossed Yusei into the Great Hall. Yusei stumbled slightly but was quick to regain his balance.

"I should've known," Roman stated walking passed him angrily.

"Roman, you need to…" Yusei began but the leader cut him off.

"Why would you even try to befriend those barbaric beasts?!" he yelled.

"Because they're _not_ barbaric. They're afraid of something. There's something else on their island, Roman. It's a dragon that…" Yusei began but was once again cut off.

"Their island?" he repeated. He then neared his face to Yusei's. "So you've been to the nest."

"I didn't say nest," Yusei answered.

"How did you find it?" Roman continued to questioned.

"I- I didn't, Roman. Star did. Only a dragon can find the island," Yusei answered.

"Only a dragon can…" Roman muttered and looked back.

"Roman, I know what you're thinking and you shouldn't do it. You'll only get yourself and everyone else killed!" Yusei told him.

Suddenly, the pain from the queen's influence spiked and he groaned in pain grabbing his head as the queen yelled, _"Trying to defend the humans? You'll be stuck on the higher caverns when you return here."_

"What's wrong with you, Yusei?" Roman asked.

"The dragon I'm talking about on that island, Roman. It's been trying to gain control of me for two full days now. It's eating away at my mind's defenses and soon…" Yusei began but Roman cut him off.

"And soon you'll be under a dragon's control. While we're out at the nest, you are going to stay in your house until we return," Roman responded.

"I promise you, Roman. You won't be able to win this one. You'll just kill the village off," Yusei told him. "Do you want that?"

"And if we don't go, you'll be taken control of and we'll have to continuously fight dragons. You're staying at your house and that's final," Roman determined. He turned to exit.

"Roman, I'm not going to stay in my house," Yusei refused. Roman stopped and looked at him. "You may be the current leader because my father died but you don't have the true heart of a leader. A leader would listen to his village's needs and warnings. He wouldn't blindly go into a place that you don't know much about. You wouldn't push people to continue ways that they're beginning to question just because you want something yourself."

"And you think you would do this. You've thrown your life with those dragons," Roman stated. "So I know one thing. You are not the son that Hakase Fudo wants."

"I never knew my parents well enough. I was six years old when they died. But I do remember going to the meetings with the village Dad would make me go to. There, he listened to the village. He only tried to get to the nest when he knew he could spare the men and he didn't make his fellow villagers go if they didn't want to. At least I know that, while you seem to have forgotten my father's leadership skills that made him a great leader."

Roman glared. "Don't tempt me to throw you off this island, Yusei. Because I will do it. If you don't want to stay at your house, fine. But if I hear you do anything that is a mistake in my book, you will regret it," he stated and walked off. Calling everyone to prepare the ships.

Yusei's hand balled into a fist of frustration and worry. He knew Roman's decision was blinded by anger and hate. He just wished the village was destroyed in the process. Yusei ran out of the Great Hall and towards the cove.

He soon arrived and Akiza stood up. Gem immediately hurried to him. _"Da...ddy,"_ she worded out mentally.

" _She's been learning to talk to you for since Akiza brought her here,"_ Star stated. _"Are you alright?"_

"What happened, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"No matter what I said, Roman's taking the entire village to the nest," he told them.

"What's he thinking?!" Akiza exclaimed. "He's going to get them all killed!"

"I tried to stop him. But you know how he is," Yusei responded. "I was barely able to get out of him locking me down to my house."

" _How long until they're leaving?"_ Star asked.

"Roman was already getting everyone prepared to leave when I ran here," Yusei answered.

"We have to stop him," Akiza proclaimed.

"If I couldn't, how do you expect any of us to?" Yusei asked her and she looked down. "We need to find a way to reach them. I know they're going to take a dragon to lead the way to the nest."

" _Which one are you thinking?"_ Star and Akiza asked in unison.

"I'm not sure," Yusei answered. "They're probably taking it to the ship now," he replied. "Star, you and Gem stay here for safety. Akiza and I will come back with the news."

" _Yusei,"_ she called and he looked at her as she touched her head to his stomach, _"please, come back."_

" _I will, Star. I promise,"_ he agreed.

He then waved for Akiza to follow and they ran out.


	15. Returning to the Nest- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 14: Returning to the Nest- Part 1

Yusei and Akiza ran to the docks where the ships were beginning to leave. On one of the ships was holding the Monstrous Nightmare on it, locked down. Its mouth was muzzled and its body was locked down with bars.

"I'm worried, Yusei," Akiza told him as they left.

"I know," he agreed.

"What're we going to do?" Akiza asked. "I mean, most of the villagers know the truth about dragons now, right?"

"But that still doesn't change the fact that they're all heading into a death trap," Yusei answered.

"How far is the queen in your mind?" she asked.

"Getting close. It won't be too much longer before I'll be under her influence for life," he answered looking down.

"We'll find a way to save you, Yusei. I'm sure of it," she reassured.

"And how do you think you'll be able to stop her?" he asked. She paused.

"W-What are you going to do, then? Are you going to sit here doing nothing or what?" Akiza asked.

Yusei smirked. "Follow me and you'll see what I have planned," he told her. They ran off. "Akiza get the other recruits to the arena. I'll meet you there as soon as I get Star." Akiza nodded and they ran in their separate directions.

. . .

Trudge walked up to Roman as they sailed through the dense fog surrounding the nest.

"Roman, I was overhearing some of the others now. And some of them are wondering what it is we are up to here. Not me, though. But some are wondering if there is a plan at all and what it might be," Trudge stated.

"Find the nest and take it," he answered.

"Ah, of course, send them running. Good. Nice and simple," Trudge responded.

Roman turned and noticed the Nightmare behind him was wide eyed and humming out a sound. He shushed Trudge who was about to speak more and looked at the dragon. He then gently pushed some other villagers as he took lead of the ship.

The Monstrous Nightmare looked up before moving its head to the side. Roman then turned the boat towards where the dragon was directing them. Meanwhile, other villagers were whispering to each other on the different boats as to where they should go.

. . .

Yusei looked from the sky as Akiza walked in with the other recruits. He flew in carefully. They backed up a bit at the sight of Star but looked kind of in awe as Gem stepped beside Yusei.

"Why are we here, Yusei? Wanting people to watch you let the dragons go?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Akiza called sternly and he went quiet again. "What is the plan, Yusei?" He looked at each of them carefully.

. . .

Roman and the fleet of villagers slowly and cautiously sailed through the fog, the dragon leading the way. Suddenly, the dragon began to panic and tried to break free.

That's when they saw a giant mountain with an eerie atmosphere to it in front of them. They hit the shore and they all listened to the hums and calls around the mountain. Roman jumped off the boat and landed on the ground with a thud. And it was in that second that everything went silent.

. . .

Yusei slowly led the calm Deadly Nadder towards Akiza while everyone watched. The unknowing four were confused as to how dye was so calm though it was so close. Yusei gently grabbed her hand as he and the Nadder stopped next to her. The Nadder sniffed her and Akiza allowed her hand to be led onto to Nadder's nose. It relaxed and Akiza smiled as the two were instantly becoming close.

Yusei walked to the side while Crow asked, "Where are you going?"

Yusei pulled out some rope, answering, "You guys will probably want something to hold on." They all turned to the other waiting dragons.

They each ended up bonding with a dragon. Each of them except Luna, that is. Jack and Crow ended up sharing the Zippleback. Leo got the Gronkle and Akiza did bond with the Deadly Nadder.

"Why didn't I get a dragon?" Luna asked

"Because your dragon is at the nest," Yusei answered. "For now, ride behind me."

They all tied the ropes on their dragons except for Yusei and Star. He just got on Star. Gem got in front of him while Luna got on behind him.

"Don't you need a rope or something?" Crow asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "I've been riding Star without anything for a while now."

"Star? Is that the name you gave her?" Jack asked.

"I didn't _give_ her the name. It was the name she was born with. Just as this little one she named Gem," Yusei explained.

"How could she tell you her real name?" Leo asked.

Yusei took a deep breath. "I can hear their thoughts and talk to them mentally," he answered slowly.

"You can what?!" Crow responded.

"I'll explain better later. Right now we need to get to the nest before the villagers get killed," Yusei responded. "Follow me!"

They immediately took to the air. Yusei was flying flawlessly while the others were gripping on a bit tight, except for Akiza who was flying fine. Yusei's head began to throb even worse as the queen's influence was getting closer. He knew his defenses wouldn't last much longer. He grabbed his head slightly as the pain increased.

"Yusei, is something wrong?" Luna asked.

"It's really complicated," he replied.

"What's going on, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"There's a dragon there that controls other dragons. It forces them to steal our food and feed it to her. And that dragon is trying to gain control of me," he explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Gain control of you?" Crow repeated. "Like make you do the same things as all the dragons in its control?" Everyone was worried for that information.

"Yeah. And until she's dead or as long as I'm in her control vicinity, I'm going to be fighting her for the control of my own mind," Yusei answered.

"Yusei..." Luna muttered.

"How much longer do you expect you have before she gains control of you?" Jack asked.

"Not much longer," Yusei answered. "I'm not sure if I even have an hour before my mental defenses won't be able to keep her out."

"Don't worry, Yusei. You'll be fine," Akiza assured.

"I know," he agreed but it was obvious he was still doubting it. They entered the fog and Yusei winced as he felt the queen's influence near.

 _"I knew you would return. You will join me!"_ the queen yelled and Yusei grabbed his head with one hand. The pain was excruciating and Star looked at him concerned.

 _"You must fight her, Yusei. Do not let her gain control,"_ she told him in a comforting voice.

 _"I'm trying, Star. You know I am. She is just getting so much closer. I don't know how much longer I have left,"_ Yusei responded.

 _"We will beat her, Yusei. I'm not going to let you get taken under control,"_ Star assured him.

 _"Daddy, will you be okay?"_ Gem asked him.

 _"I'll be fine, Gem. Don't worry,"_ he reassured the young dragon.

 _"Okay, Daddy,"_ she agreed and nudged closer into his chest, obviously looking for comfort. Yusei brought her a bit closer.

They came near the island and they all smelled fire burning. Yusei winced a bit as the queen's influence got worse.

 _"Join me in the fight! I will be most pleased if you follow my guidance and swear your allegiance,"_ the queen told him.

Yusei shook his head and looked at the others. "Okay, guys. The queen is out and fighting. You need to be ready for a big fight ahead of you," he told them.

"Right," they all agreed.

They came around the corner to see Roman and Trudge taunting the queen. She began to rear up to burn them to death. But Star shot and hit the queen. The queen shook her head as the dragons and their riders flew around it. Everyone stared at them shocked and Roman seemed to be in a sense of awe.

"Okay, Akiza tell me what you got," Yusei called.

"High strength and possible fire limit. Jaw and tail made for bashing and crushing. Stay away from those. Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell," she explained.

"Alright. Leo, Akiza, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise and keep it confused. Jack, Crow, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad," Yusei instructed.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To get Luna her dragon," he answered. "Now go! I'm still not sure how much longer I have. The sooner we finish this, the less likely of risk you'll have of having me as a forced enemy."

"Right," Crow agreed.

"Go, Yusei!" Akiza stated and they hurried off to take their positions.

Down below, Trudge asked Roman, "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"I do. And it's not good," Roman answered. They watched as Yusei gripped his head for a moment before landing on a burning boat with the Monstrous Nightmare.

Yusei helped Luna off Star, trying his best to ignore the queen's influence. He ran up to the Nightmare and yanked the muzzle off.

 _"You came back for me?"_ the Monstrous Nightmare questioned.

"Of course," Yusei asked. He looked at Luna. "Luna, help me get this cuff on him off so he can get free."

"Right," she agreed.

Luna pulled down on the cuff while Yusei pulled up. It felt like an eternity had passed before the cuff broke and the Nightmare was free.

The Nightmare looked at the young girl who seemed cautious and a bit worried. He neared her slowly and touched his snout to her stomach. Luna touched her hand to his snout and he purred in contentment.

"He trusts you, Luna. Now you need to trust him by riding with him," Yusei told her.

"Really?" she responded. Yusei nodded. She smiled and Yusei helped her on. Yusei nodded at the dragon who took off.

Yusei hopped on Star when the queen pursued his mind more than anything before. Yusei held onto Gem, Star, and grabbed his head tight as he felt himself on the brink on becoming controlled.

"Star, we have to hurry," Yusei told her.

 _"Right,"_ she agreed and flew fast. He saw Leo on the head of the queen, holding onto the horn on its nose.

"Jack, Crow!" Yusei called and they looked at him. "Get Leo out of there!"

They nodded and flew towards him. Leo noticed and ran towards them. Jack grabbed the boy and pulled him to sit behind him. The queen began to try to suck Akiza and her dragon into her mouth.

"Star, go!" Yusei ordered.

Star shot down towards them. As the two of their friends neared the queen's mouth, Star shot an attack into it making the queen stop and forced Akiza and the Deadly Nadder out of the air. Star then turned around and grabbed Akiza before she hit the ground.

"Did you get her, Star?" Yusei asked.

Star looked at Akiza she gave the girl a dragon smile. _"Yep,"_ she told Yusei.

"Set her down on the ground for now and let's finish this," he ordered. He then added mentally, _'As long as I'm not taken control of first.'_


	16. Returning to the Nest- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 15: Returning to the Nest- Part 2

Star set Akiza on the ground and flew off. _"So, how are you supposing we kill her before you're taken control of?"_ she asked.

Yusei winced. "Still figuring that out," he answered. "I don't have long before I'm at the mercy of the queen. She is picking at the last at my mind I have left."

 _"Then, we need to hurry,"_ Star responded.

Yusei looked at the queen and said, "She has wings. Let's find out if she can use them."

 _"Alright,"_ Star agreed. She made a sharp turn, making Yusei hold onto Gem tighter. The mother dragon blasted a powerful attack at the queen which hit and knocked her to the ground. Yusei and Star flew passed the queen.

"Think that did it?" Yusei asked his dragon. The queen came flying up behind them, fury in her eyes.

 _"You will either join me now or I will kill you!"_ the queen yelled.

 _"I'll never join you!"_ Yusei refused. He flew with Star around columns and arches made of rocks while the queen rammed straight through them.

Yusei winced. "We're not getting anywhere by just flying around," he said. He looked up at the clouds.

 _"What're you thinking, Yusei?"_ Star asked.

 _"Get to the clouds. We'll fire at her while speeding passed her. Hit her wings,"_ Yusei instructed.

 _"Got it,"_ Star stated with a nod before dashing up into the clouds with the queen following and out of everyone's view.

The queen stopped in the air at a hover, calling out the challenge. _"Tell me, new one, how long do you plan to resist? As soon as I get through those strong barriers, your ad good as mine or you will die."_

 _"I won't ever be a servant to you,"_ Yusei retorted. Star then shot a fireball on the queen's wing making the giant dragon cry out in pain while Star darted passed her.

"Again, Star!" Yusei ordered. "The more we do this, the weaker she'll be."

 _"I know, Yusei,"_ she responded. _"And the weaker she is the less likely it'll be that she will be able to control you."_ Yusei nodded and Star went on attacking. She shot the queen's wings again and again.

 _"That's enough!"_ the queen yelled in fury.

She blew out a barrage of flames in every direction and quickly saw the three, including Gem. The queen snarled at them, trying to eat them. But Star barely managed to dodge it.

"Star, I have an idea," Yusei stated, his voice straining as he fought for his mind with the last of his strength.

 _"What is it?"_ she asked.

 _"Remember, dragons aren't fireproof inside. If we fire one last attack right add she is about to flame..."_ Yusei stopped.

 _"It'll back fire through her body!"_ Star realized. _"Alright. Let's go! Gem, hold on."_

The young dragon gripped onto Yusei's shirt as Star dropped, cutting through the air like a knife while the queen followed. They flew down further and the queen opened her mouth to prepare to let out her flames.

"Hold, Star," Yusei whispered. He glanced back to see the queen getting ready to release her flame. "Now!" he ordered.

Star flipped around and fired a ball in the queen's mouth. They came in view of the ground and the queen opened her wings to try to soften the fall. But holes formed in the wings and she continued to fall force. Star opened her wings and she was pulled back behind the queen, just as the queen hit the ground and exploded.

The sudden stoppage of the attacks on Yusei's mind made him grow weak and he knew he was on the brink of blacking out.

 _"Yusei, stay with me,"_ Star told him concerned.

But as soon as Star landed, he collapsed, unable to fight his exhaustion and mental injuries any longer.

 **I'm sorry this is so short. I will try to make them longer, I promise!**


	17. Waking Up

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Chapter 16: Waking Up

Yusei's eyes opened slowly and he looked around. He was in his house. He heard a soft croon and looked at his side to see Gem laying against him.

"Hey, Gem," Yusei greeted weakly. Suddenly, Star appeared and stuck her face in his. "Star?"

 _"Thank god you're alright!"_ she told him.

"What happened exactly?" Yusei asked.

 _"When we finally killed the queen, you passed out from everything. Mainly the mental injuries the queen probably left on your mind. You've most likely been healing from all of the pain and abuse the queen sent at your mind while she was eating at your defenses,"_ Star explained.

Yusei slowly sat up and touched his head in slight pain. "How long was I out?" he asked.

 _"A couple weeks. And Gem hasn't let your side once,"_ Star answered and Yusei looked at the baby dragon.

"Why wouldn't you leave my side?" Yusei asked Gem.

 _"Because I love you, Daddy,"_ she answered nudging in closer to him. Yusei grinned and slowly pet the baby dragon's head.

Someone knocked before entering the house. Yusei swung his legs over the side and shook his head again to clear the last bit of fog in his mind as Akiza walked in. He looked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, Akiza," he told her. She let go and looked at him with a relieved grin.

"Are you alright? No one could figure out why you collapsed after the battle and wouldn't wake up for two weeks," Akiza asked, her grin turning into a worried face.

"I'm fine. I just think I needed to heal mentally. The queen was too close to taking control of me and I was dealt a lot of pain for a while. I probably needed to heal all that and at least rebuild some of my mental defenses needed to keep the dragons from hearing stuff in _my_ head," Yusei explained. "What's New Domino been up to while I was out?"

Akiza smiled. "A lot. Come on," she called gently. "I'll show you."

Yusei nodded and slowly stood up. He followed Akiza, walking fine again. Gem quickly followed to his right side while Star took his left. Akiza opened the door and Yusei was shocked to see villagers riding on dragons and everyone having at least one dragon helping them.

"What did Roman do in all of this?" Yusei asked Akiza.

Akiza frowned and looked down a bit sad. "The elder talked to him and he wouldn't budge on the matter," she explained. "Everyone began to push Roman to change and let them train dragons so the dragons can learn to help us while we help them. In his anger and frustration, he left the island."

"He just left?" Yusei questioned shocked.

Akiza nodded. "Trudge has been helping everyone while you were out but they'll need you and your leader self as the Villager Leader soon," she replied. Yusei looked down. He still wasn't sure he wanted that responsibility.

Suddenly, somebody yelled, "Look! It's Yusei!"

All the villagers began to run up and they all surrounded him, happy. Leo and Luna pushing through the crowd to get closest.

"Good to see you up," Crow stated walking up.

"Didn't think I would miss so much. Other than what I've heard with Roman and all the dragons here, has anything else big happened?" Yusei asked.

"Not yet," Luna answered. "We've all just been having fun with our dragons and rebuilding New Domino so it's in better shape for the dragons."

"I see," he responded.

"Akiza and the rest of us have been waiting for you to tell us the real name of our dragons, Yusei!" Leo called. "So we haven't called them anything yet."

Yusei gave a small nod of acceptance. The young boy began to pull at Yusei to go help name them. Everyone laughed at the sight.

"The same, old Leo," Trudge stated walking up. He looked at Yusei. "So, we'll need you as a leader soon. How ready are you to become the Village Leader?"

"I'm worried a bit. I'm not entirely sure I'm ready but I'll have to be. There's no way to avoid it happening sooner rather than later," Yusei replied.

Everyone grinned. "You'll be a great leader, Yusei," a villager said.

"One of the best probably," added another. Yusei nodded slowly.

"Well, for now, we should all get some food. We can talk with Yusei in the Great Hall. He probably needs something to eat. He hasn't eaten a lot since he blacked out," Trudge stated.

Yusei gave a slight awkward face. They all ate. Leo, Luna, Jack, Crow, and Akiza's dragons all came up and began to sit with them as the others asked Yusei questions. The dragons ate as Yusei learned that Star and Gem didn't eat much while he was out.

"So, Yusei, what're the names of our dragons?" Leo asked.

Yusei looked towards the dragons who walked over. The Deadly Nadder spoke first, _"I'm Bluerose."_

"Akiza's Deadly Nadder is Bluerose," Yusei said.

Luna's Monstrous Nightmare spoke next, _"Ancienss."_

"Luna's Monstrous Nightmare said his name's Ancienss," Yusei informed.

Jack's Zippleback head, which was the gas, said, _"I'm Archwing."_

"Jack's head is Archwing," Yusei said.

" _I'm Blacktail,"_ Crow's head, which was the spark, stated.

"Crow's is Blacktail," Yusei said.

Yusei looked at the Leo's Gronkle who said, _"I'm Mech."_

"And Leo's Gronkle says her name's Mech," Yusei finished.

"How did you know that, Yusei?" a villager asked.

"Since just before my parents died, I've been able to hear dragons' thoughts. I can also talk to them mentally," Yusei answered.

"During the battle against that giant dragon, Roman said something about something bad was going on with you," Trudge commented. "What's up with that?"

"That dragon is the queen of that dragon's nest," Yusei explained. "It literally control them and makes them steal food from her. If they don't get enough or don't get any, she would eat them whole." Everyone went wide eyed. "Star was nearly there after she had to go back, try to avoid suspicious, after her wing was hurt which I helped heal. She came back here to hide. When Akiza found out about Star and Gem, the young Blinder there, we were accidently taken to the nest. Up until then, the queen dragon didn't know I existed. And due to my mind being so closely connected to dragons, she thought I was a new dragon in her vicinity to control. So she was trying to gain control of me. She was slowly breaking down the mental defenses I had in order to control me."

"Is that why you seemed in so much pain while you were battling her?" a villager asked.

Yusei nodded. "By the time we killed her, she was able to take control of me. If she wasn't busy trying to get Star, Gem, and I, she could've gained control of me at any point," he explained. "I'm just lucky she didn't get to do it."

"What would've happened if you were?" Jack asked.

"I would've been at the mercy of the queen dragon for my life or until she died," he answered truthfully.

"And this is all because you can hear dragons' thoughts and speak with them mentally?" a villager asked.

Yusei nodded. "And since the queen, who had been destroying my mental defenses and weakening me mentally with the pain it was causing, was killed, I blacked out. Most likely so my body and mind could start rebuilding the defenses that keeps other dragons from hearing my thoughts," he informed.

"Wow…" everyone muttered.

"Do you know if you'll be in danger from other queens if they're out there?" Crow asked.

"I'm not sure," Yusei answered. "I don't think all of them could be so bad as that queen."

"At least you're free," Luna commented.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed giving the young girl a small grin. "That is true."

Everyone smiled. The other villagers continued to talk to Yusei about hearing other dragons' thoughts before requesting to hear their dragons' names.

"I guess I could," Yusei agreed slowly and they all cheered excitedly.

"But we should probably let you rest a bit more," Trudge stated.

"I should be fine, Trudge," Yusei responded. "I'm strong enough to move around now. I don't think I need to rest too much after two weeks of sleeping." Everyone chuckled.

After discussing all the dragons' names, an elder said, "So I guess the prophecy from three hundred years ago is true." They all looked at her. "You are the hope who strived to bring peace to this war, and you did bring New Domino peace. Just as the elder of the past predicted." Yusei looked down, still unsure.

"She's right, Yusei," Akiza stated. Yusei looked at her shocked while everyone nodded in agreement. "You're the one who brought dragons and humans together on New Domino. Just like what the elder predicted so long ago. You're the one who brought peace and tried to give us all hope."

"I guess," Yusei responded but was obviously still a bit unsure.

"Let's all get back to work on the village," Trudge stated. "We've all bombarded Yusei with questions, requests, and statements long enough."

"Right!" all the villagers agreed before walking off. But Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna stayed.

"Come on, Yusei," Akiza called.

"Let's fly!" Luna called.

Yusei grinned and looked at Star and Gem who nodded eagerly. "Alright," he agreed.

They got up and Yusei saw the others had their own saddles as they boarded on.

"Are you ever going to get your own saddle?" Jack asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "Star deserves to feel free of wearing a saddle and there's no reason for me to use one when I don't need to."

They all smiled before taking off into the sky. Gem held onto Yusei while looking around excited and Yusei looked at all the changes pleased.

" _Yusei, want to feel my speed burst?"_ Star asked.

Yusei smiled at her. "Let's do it," he told her.

" _Hold on tight, Yusei!"_ she ordered. Yusei held onto Gem and Star tighter and Star sped up to the point where the air was angling off them visibly. _"I think I've going to head up higher."_

" _Go for it,"_ Yusei responded.

Star, still moving faster than what seemed possible, angled up and flew into the clouds, twirling happily. The man of hope grinned happily as Star slowly down to a steady speed again as they flew above the clouds. It wasn't long though before the others found them and caught up.

"That was awesome, Yusei!" Leo praised.

"How fast did that feel?" Crow asked.

"It felt faster than seventy miles per hour," Yusei answered.

"How did you even hang on?" Jack asked. "Especially when you need to hang on to Gem, too."

"After flying so long, you get some strength in flying," Yusei answered.

"It was definitely amazing, Yusei," Akiza complimented.

"It was all Star's work. I shouldn't be the one being told all this," he responded with a grin. Everyone smiled as they continued to fly through the sky happily.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS (VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF OCS)!**

Epilogue

On another island with a tribe who still hated the island of New Domino for a war they lost fifty years ago, Roman stood next to the young leader, Kalin, in an attentive form. A soldier they were using as a spy in New Domino, Misty, was kneeling below them.

"So you're positive they are creating an army of dragons?" Kalin asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"Well, then, I need to pay New Domino a small visit," Kalin stated. "Show them who the real dragon trainer is."

They all looked behind them where another giant dragon with two large tusks was watching them with eyes thirsting for battle. The dragon thought, _'And we'll see how powerful of dragons they have in their own way of not being controlled by me.'_

"And, sir," Misty called and they looked at her, "there is another thing you should know."

"What is it?" Kalin asked.

"Yusei Fudo, if you can break down his mental defenses, can be controlled by a king or queen dragons. He was nearly taken over by a queen when he and his dragon killed it," she told him.

"Oh, really?" Kalin responded and grinned evilly. He then added in thought, _'I will have my revenge for what you did to me, Yusei. What you told my parents and your parents that made me get banished. I_ will _have my revenge.'_

 **Hey, guys! Yeah, that's the end of this story! Now, I am probably going to do a sequel to this. But let me know whether you really want one or not through PMs and Reviews. I will probably be beginning it soon but I am debating whether I will actually publish it or not. Let me know whether you want it or not and the majority in whether or not will choose whether I will or not.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to write to you again!**


End file.
